Aquatic Affections
by Adsica
Summary: Yami has a dream about a person calling out to him from the sea. Could this be his soul mate calling out to him? Meanwhile, his best friend and cousin have some trouble confessing their love towards each other. YxY, JxS, YBxB
1. The Dream

Yep, I'm stupid enough to start a new story. It's been in my mind all day today, and I couldn't resist! I hope this one gets to be as popular as Blinded by Love. Anyways, I don't own Yugioh. Enjoy! _  
_

* * *

_An aquamarine setting surrounded him. The sun's light had lit up parts of the cool, magical sea. Seaweed danced around as fish swam by it. A mix of color and surreal beauty was seen miles and miles out._

"_Where are you?" a voice called. "I need you."_

_He started to swim towards the voice._

"_Come to me," it beckoned. "I want you."_

_He swam faster, as the voice became louder and more insistent._

"_Come, please," it begged. "Come be with me."_

_Faster and faster he swam, not knowing where he was going and who this mysterious person was._

_Finally, a shadow was seen._

"_You're here," it cried happily. "Come closer."_

_At first, he was a little hesitant, but he needed to know who this was. Slowly, he went over to the shadow._

"_I knew you'd come to me."_

"_Who are you?" he finally asked._

"_A friend," the voice replied. "Perhaps something more one day."_

_'What does that mean?' he thought._

"_Can you please tell me your name?" He was about to uncover the shadow in a few moments._

_The shadow nodded and said, "You may call me, BEEP BEEP BEEP!"_

"Huh?"

The alarm clock continued to scream out a wake up call, much to his despair.

He glared at the accursed thing, before turning it off.

'I was so close,' he complained. 'I was about to get it the shadow's name.'

He got out of his bed, and towards the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, and stared into his crimson eyes.

"Stupid clock," he mumbled. "I wonder what that dream was all about, anyways."

He thought for a moment, before going into the shower.

'I should ask my friends later about it,' he decided. 'They might know the meaning behind it.'

After he got out, and dressed into some jeans, and black sleeveless shirt, the phone began to ring.

"Hello, Moto residence."

"Yami, buddy, what's up?" asked a happy voice.

"Hey Jou, not much," Yami replied, "Just getting ready for work."  
"Going over to Kaiba Corp, huh?"

"Well yeah, that's where I happen to work."  
There was silence on the other line, before Jou spoke again.

"So you're going to see Kaiba?"

Yami knew that Jou liked Kaiba, but was too chicken to admit it.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Jou quickly replied. "Just curious."

"I know you like him," Yami remarked. "You don't have to try and hide it."

"I don't like him!" Jou argued. "I'm just curious."

"Yeah, sure," Yami sarcastically said. "I don't know why you can't tell me. After all, Bakura is gay and not afraid to say it."

"That's Bakura," Jou snorted. "He doesn't care about what others think or say. Besides, I don't care what people think either."

"Then why deny it?"

He heard a sigh over the line, before Jou whispered, "Because I'm afraid about what he thinks."

"If I know my cousin, I know he won't make too big of a deal out of it."

"Thanks for that," Jou grumbled.

"Well, gotta go Jou," Yami told him. "Kaiba Corp awaits."

"Alright, talk to ya later, buddy."

"See you later," he smiled before adding, "and good luck."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Yami laughed to himself as he put down the phone and went towards the door.

He was lucky enough to live by the ocean. All he had to do is walk across the street, and there it was. He liked the peacefulness, and just watching the waves. It gave him a soothing feeling.

He got into his car and kept the smile on his face.

What Jou didn't know, however, was that Kaiba shared the same feelings for him.

Kaiba was his cousin, and the two would trust each other enough to talk about their secrets. Well actually, that time Yami forced it out of him. Either way, the two felt the same, in love and afraid of the reaction they'd get.

Yami finally got over to the large building, and made his way towards his cousin's office. There, he saw him typing away at his computer.

"Hello there, cousin," Yami greeted.

"Eh," was the reply he got.

"So, how are we this fine morning?"

"Eh."

Yami walked over to him, and sneaked a glance at the monitor.

"Oh, we're writing a little love letter. I wonder who it's for," he asked himself trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Eh- Hey!" yelled Kaiba covering the monitor. "I don't pay you to look through my personal life!"

"Eh," Yami shrugged.

He received a scowl, making Yami smirk.

Oh how he loved doing this to Kaiba.

"You know, you should just tell him yourself about how you feel."

"Yeah right," Seto retorted, "and feel the sting of rejection."

"Hey, you'll never know if he likes you if you don't try," Yami suggested.

"What do you know about love, Moto?" asked Seto. "Have you ever even been in love?"

"No, but someday, I will."

"Whatever, just get to work," Seto ordered when he noticed Yami trying to peak at the laptop.

He covered it up, earning a sigh from his cousin.

"Fine, but you really should put it into consideration about what I said."

Once Yami got out his office, he thought about what Seto said.

'Maybe that dream was a sign,' he thought. 'It may mean that I'll find the one I was destined to be with by the sea.'

Yami smiled at the thought. 'Now I'm just getting a little too wishful... or desperate.'

Little did he know, cupid was aiming his arrow towards him, getting prepared for a bullseye shot.

* * *

I like this story, quite honestly. On the next chapter, I think I'm going over to what Yugi is doing down in the water world. If you guys want more, I would really appreciate it if I get at least three reviews. So if you wanna read this, just review please:-) 


	2. The Oil Spill

Thank you for reviewing so fast, it made me so happy, that I decided to update today! This chapter is a little stupid, but other than that, I like it. Here we get see what Yugi's been up to. I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

"I'm soooo bored!" cried a younger version of Yami. "Isn't there anything exciting to do around here?"

Yugi, a young merman was swimming along the sea he grew up in. He knew where every little fish, plant, rock, and tiny speck of sand was. There was nothing to be surprised by, or get entertainment from.

"Where's the adventure?" he asked a clown fish passing by.

"Where's the amazement?!" he turned to a octopus.

"Where's the excitement?!?!" he cried to a turtle.

They all just went passed by him, not really caring about his questions.

"I'll tell you where," he stated. "Up there." He pointed towards the surface.

His only response was laughter.

"What are you talking about?" laughed a dolphin. "Up there is nothing but trouble!"

"How would you know?"

"Cause I go up there once in a while to breathe, dummy," he replied showing off his blow hole.

"Oh yeah."

"Trust me kid, all that's up there is bad news," he lectured going up for air.

Yugi decided to swim around and look for something to do. He was so caught up in his own thoughts, that he wasn't looking where he was going.

'Hey, whys it so murky and dark?' he thought looking around.

It was looked at lot more different than his, unbelievably clean, home. It was actually quite the opposite. Dirty, mucky, smelly, and... black?

Yugi was puzzled about the last description. Why was the water turning black?

He smiled to himself and thought, 'I should check out the surface.'

He swam fast, wanting very badly to get a glimpse of the other side he was never allowed to get near. He broke to the surface and gasped.

"What's that?" He tilted his head looking at the strange thing.

It was big and bulky, letting out puffs of smoke, as it came to a complete halt. It made horrific squeaking noises, making Yugi cover his ears. He could see little speckles running on top of it.

"Humans," he whispered to himself, fascinated by the discovery.

"She's leaking out oil, captain!" a man cried.

"Oil?" Yugi pondered to himself.

That's when he looked at what was coming out of the huge creature.

"It's that black stuff!" he concluded.

That's when he noticed some dead fish floating on top of the water, completely covered in the oil.

"It must've poisoned them," Yugi concluded.

That's when he realized the scene was getting a bit too dangerous and fled away from the spreading killer.

He came back to his once peaceful home. Now it was nothing short of hectic.

"The black death is coming!" cried some fish.

"Run for your lives!" yelled a squid.

A few sea creatures stopped and gave him a death glare.

"I mean, swim for your lives!"

Yugi and the others didn't have to be told twice. They went as fast as they could to go to cleaner water.

Soon they went into unknown territory. A place where not many liked to go. A place where you get dragged out of the water and never seen again.

The beach.

Yugi didn't care though. While the others decided to head another way, Yugi continued to swim closer to the beach.

'It wouldn't hurt sneaking in a peak would it?'

As quietly, and carefully as he could, Yugi popped his head out the water, only to see the most mind boggling thing.

A human, who looked almost exactly like him!

"What the-?"

He continued to watch the look alike get his car and drive away.

"You know," he told himself, "I think this place will do for the time being. I'll just hang out here for a while, and then go back to my home when the oil is gone."

He dove back under the water and decided to have a look around his new environment.

'I should introduce myself to my new neighbor later, too.'

---

Yami sat at his desk, doing the occasional paperwork. Mostly, though, he was trying to figure out two thing. How to get Jou and Seto together, and what that dream was all about.

'Why do I care so much about it?' he questioned himself. 'I've had a lot of weird dreams before. What makes this one so special.'

He was starting to get bored and fell asleep on his desk.

"_Yami, where are you?" the voice called. "I want you."_

_This time, they were at the beach, just in front of his house. _

_The clean white sand was nestled between his toes, as the ocean seemed to call out to him, with its calm, welcoming waves._

"_Where are you?" he asked._

"_Follow my voice," it echoed. "I want to be with you."_

"_I do, too," he cried running towards the sea._

_Right before he got to the waterline though, thunderclouds came out and shot out right in front him yelling, "Yami! Yami, YAMI!"_

Yami snapped back into reality, and found out his cousin was frowning at him.

"Sleeping on the job?" he questioned.

"No!" he retorted. "Just thinking... really hard."

"Yeah, sure."

Yami scowled before asking, "What do you want, anyways." Then a smile came to his face. "For love advice?"

"NO!" yelled Kaiba.

There was a moment of silence before he sighed in defeat.

"Yes."

"I thought so."

Seto growled at his smugness, but let it go.

"Alright then, let's get started on how not to insult him on every little thing he does."

"Oh no," groaned Seto. "This is gonna take forever!"

"Then, we'll go to the lesson of compliments," Yami smiled.

"NOOO!"

* * *

I always thought Kaiba would hate getting a little lecture about kindness. From what I saw in the show, he was never the 'friendship' type of person. Anyways, I've decided to wait until I get three more reviews. It makes me happy to know what people think of this story, so review and enjoy:-) 


	3. The Encounter

Thank you everyone for reviewing!! It made me so happy, and I wanted to update. Unfortunately, this site was being evil, and wouldn't let me upload my document, so don't think that I ignored you! In other news, it's my b-day, and I got a cactus I've named Charlie. Anyways, I don't own Yugioh. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami was driving back home after all the fun he had with Seto. Tomorrow, they would have the lesson on how to smile. (Kaiba: NOOOOO!)

When he finally got home, a weird sensation was felt throughout his body. Something was... different, but what?

He got his answer when he stepped out of his car, and heard a splash coming from the nearby beach.

Walking slowly towards the beach, he could make out some sort of object on a rock in the dark.

When he got closer, he saw it was a person!

"Hello?" he called towards him. "Can I help you with something?"

The person turned his head to reveal curious amethyst eyes gazing at him.

Yami waved his hand at the boy, and smiled. "Are you lost, or just enjoying the beach?"

The boy only mimicked the hand movement, unsure of what it meant.

Upon further examination, Yami noticed this kid looked a lot like him. The only difference was the boy was more innocent looking, and he had a tail.

"A TAIL!" cried Yami, watching it pop out of the water.

Yugi was scared by the thundering tone of his voice, and immediately dove to the water.

Yami just stood there dumbfounded.

"That was a- he was a-," he mumbled to himself trying figure things out.

'It was just your imagination,' a voice told him.

'No it was a merman!' cried another.

'Don't be stupid, there's no such thing!'

'Don't call me stupid, you ass!'

'Watch the language, you, you,'

'Ha! You can't even come with an insult, loser.'

"Hey, do you mind!" interrupted Yami. "I'm trying to figure this out."

'Sorry,' they mumbled.

"You're almost as bad as Bakura and Ryou!"

Then an idea popped into his head, as he ran over to his house. He grabbed the phone and dialed in a number.

"Hello, you've reached Ryou and Bakura," greeted a gentle voice. "We're not here at the moment-"

Suddenly a much rougher, and angrier voice came on, "So piss off!"

"Bakura! You can't say that!" exclaimed the other.

"Not my fault this foolish mortal is such a loser, that no one wants to talk to him!"

"Give me that!"

There was some fighting until and other inappropriate name calling until a 'beep' indicated he could leave a message.

"You should really change that, you know," informed Yami. "Anyways, I need your help, and want you to call me ASAP. Talk to you later."

He put down the phone, and looked out the window.

'I just can't believe it.' he thought.

---

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Yugi. "I just experienced my first encounter with a human!"

He swam around happily, twirling around gracefully.

"I wonder what his name is?" Yugi asked himself. "Not to mention his hobbies, favorite food, and everything else there is to know about a human."

He came to a halt, and began to blush to himself.

"He was pretty handsome, too," Yugi whispered to himself. "I wonder if he already has a love interest."

---

The next morning, Yami woke up to the same dream, causing him to yell in frustration.

"I don't get it!"

When he got over to Kaiba Corp, Seto grabbed onto him, and pulled him into his office.

"What are you doing?" demanded Yami as he watched his cousin check if the coast was clear.

"Jou's here, that's what!"

Yami smirked at that, almost immediately.

"Ohhhh, I see," he purred. "Someone's a little nervous."

"Shut up!" he snapped. "Now are you gonna help me or not?"

Yami scratched the back of his head, and replied, "Well, we didn't start the lecture on smiling, but I guess we could put your lessons to use."

Seto nodded his head eagerly.

"Alright, what do I do?" he asked.

"First greet him kindly, and try to step it up with a compliment," Yami schooled him. "If that's too much, just stick with the greeting."

"Okay, here it goes," he told himself.

Taking in a deep breath, he stepped out, and bumped right into Jou.

"Hey watch it, moneybags!" he yelled.

"Hello, Wheeler," he spat out.

Yami gave him a frown, and shook his head in disapproval.

Seto decided to fix it with a compliment.

"Did you want something, oh king of the underdogs," he remarked.

"You wanna start something," Jou growled getting ready to fight.

"Oh please, my four foot tall, 93 year old great-grandmother could kick your ass," he snorted.

"That's it," Jou said, "you're in for it now."

Before he could hit Kaiba, Yami stepped in.

"Come on, Jou," he smiled, "you don't wanna get kicked out like last time."

Seto groaned in frustration as he told scolded himself.

"Super compliment, Kaiba," he mumbled, "super."

When Yami dragged Jou over to his office, he shut the door, and turned to his friend.

"What's up with you," asked Yami. "I thought you liked Kaiba."

"I do," retorted Jou. "I just don't know what to do when I see him, and I freak. The next thing I know, we're having an insult competition!"

"Looks like it's time to give you some lesson in manners," sighed Yami.

"You would really do that?" Jou was flattered.

"Of coarse," Yami replied. "We're friends after all, right."

"You bet!"

"Now, let's start with greetings that don't include insults-"

"Awww," groaned Jou.

"And then, we'll try some compliments."

"NOOOO!"

'This is gonna be a long day,' Yami told himself.

* * *

I love Kaiba and Jou in this. They're so cute and horrible at expressing their feelings. I even got a bit of Bakura and Ryou in this chapter. Yay! I want at least three more reviews to tell me if I should keep going, or if this was stupid, and I'm wasting my time. Until then, goodbye everybody, and see you next time:-) 


	4. Yami!

Here it is, the next chapter for all you nice readers and reviewers. I ran into writer's block for a long time, while writing this. I like to write out the next three chapters of a story, before posting up one. I haven't written the next two yet, because this chapter was all I could come up with before getting stuck again. But fear not, I have found ideas looking around the internet, and doing random things like eating bananas and petting my dog. Funny how an idea just pops into my head. Anyways, read, enjoy, and remember that I don't own Yugioh!

* * *

A week had passed since Yugi had moved into his new home, and decided that he would stay for a longgg time.

Whenever he would get the chance, he would watch Yami. Whatever he was doing, Yugi was sure to see it.

By now, he had learned most of Yami's routine and tried to think of the best possible time to meet Yami, and have a, somewhat, chat.

For now, though, he was interested in Yami's newest visitors.

Yugi had already seen a tall, mean looking brunette, and a goofy blond guy. Once he noticed Yami talking to some brunette girl, too. Today, however, there were two albino colored hair guys.

One was gentle and kind looking, while the other looked like a pyromaniac. No matter what they looked like, Yugi knew one thing for certain, they loved each other.

'I hope my look alike and I will be like that someday,' Yugi dreamed.

He snapped out of his little daydream as soon as he saw the three coming his way, and decided to hide behind some rocks nearby.

'For once being small is a good thing,' he thought.

"Listen you guys," Yami started to talk, "I mean it."

Yugi listened in closely as the gentler one spoke.

"Yami, you know there's no such thing as a mermaid," he insisted.

"Yeah, you psycho," Bakura added. "If there's no such thing as a leprecon, there sure as hell is no such thing as a mermaid."

"You were drunk, that day," Yami explained, "and it was a merman."

Yugi smiled at the correction. He hated being thought of a girl.

"Well excuse me, pharaoh," Bakura spat out.

Yami growled at the nickname. He called him that, because he viewed Yami being as smug and self-centered as a king.

"Shut up, tomb robber."

Bakura earned that name, because Yami thought of him to be as low as a tomb robber.

"Would you two, please, give it a break," pleaded Ryou.

"Fine," they both muttered.

"Anyways, I think my dream was connected to him, you know?" Yami continued. "I have this feeling in my gut about him."

Bakura just snorted at the last statement, and insisted, "Psycho."

Ryou shook his head in disagreement. "I think it may be a sign, too."

"What?" Bakura asked bluntly.

"I think you may have a point, Yami," Ryou said looking out into the sea. "The dream could have been a look into the future."

Yugi was puzzled about the dream they were talking about. Can humans predict the future in their sleep?

Yami walked up closer to the water, and looked around for nothing in particular.

'I wish you would give me a clue,' he thought.

---

Later on that day, Yugi sighed to himself, while laying on the sandy floor.

"When can I finally meet him?" he asked himself. "I mean, every time I want to be with him, he runs off and goes somewhere."

He just sighed again, and decided that he would be making another appearance tomorrow, right in front of him.

This time, there would be no running away.

---

When Yami got up the next day, he planned to spend his day off at the beach.

'If I see him, I'll try to talk to him,' he decided. 'Or, Bakura will be right, and I'm just going crazy.'

He really hoped Bakura wasn't right.

After a little prep talk to himself, and getting dressed in the usual jeans and t-shirt, Yami slowly made his way over to the blue, shimmering water.

He looked around for his 'friend,' and sighed when there was no sign of him.

"I guess I should wait a little while for him." He sat down on the sand, and looked out into the ocean, daydreaming about their future encounter.

Yugi popped his head out of the water, and noticed Yami.

'He's here!' Yugi yelled in his mind happily. 'Now I don't have to look for him.'

He eagerly swam over to the edge of the water, and found a flat rock he could lean on.

Yami was so busy in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the merman, until a splash of cold water hit his face.

"Ahh!" he cried in surprise.

At first, Yugi wanted to swim off, but forced himself to stay in place.

'No turning back now,' he commanded himself.

Yami looked over to the source of the splash, only to find large amethyst eyes looking at him with curiosity.

"It's you," Yami whispered. "I can't believe it."

Yugi tilted his head in confusion. 'Oh super, I don't know how to speak human.'

Yami waved his hand and hoarsely said, "Hi."

Yugi mimicked the gesture and tried to repeat what Yami said, but had trouble.

"You can't speak my language?" It was more of a statement than a question.

He then pointed to himself and said, "Yami."

He continued to point to himself and say his name over and over.

"Ya-Ya-," Yugi attempted. "Ya-mi."

Yami had a huge grin on his face as he nodded his head.

Yugi returned the smile and pointed to him proudly saying, "Yami!"

"Yeah, you got it!" Yami cried.

"Yami, Yami , Yami," Yugi chanted happily.

'This isn't so hard,' he told himself.

Then Yami pointed to him, with a questioning look.

Yugi knew what he was asking and pointed to himself, and said, "Yami."

Yami sweat dropped at the answer.

'He thinks everything is called Yami,' he groaned in his mind.

"No, I'm Yami," he explained pointing to himself. "You're..."

"Yami?" he asked innocently.

'Maybe it's not that easy,' Yugi concluded.

"No, no, no," Yami insisted. "My name is Yami!"

Yugi thought for a second before smiling.

He pointed to himself, and sweetly replied, "No."

Yami blinked, and began to laugh.

"You think your name is 'no'?" he chuckled.

Yugi laughed too, not getting what was so funny. He was just happy to finally be with Yami.

For the rest of the day, Yami spoke to Yugi about his life, and teaching him words like car, house, food, bed, sea, sky, and friend.

When it was finally getting dark, Yugi looked over at Yami, and then back at the sea.

"Don't worry," Yami assured, "I'll be back tomorrow to talk some more."

Yugi smiled, and looked straight into Yami's eyes.

"Good-bye," Yami said smiling back.

"Good b-bye," Yugi repeated before disappearing in the water.

The crimson eyed man then got up, and began to make his way home.

'Looks like I'm not crazy,' he told himself. 'If I am, then I hope I don't get better any time soon.'

* * *

There you, guys. Is it good for a desperate attempt to finish a chapter? As always, I'd like at least three reviews to tell me what you think. Once again, I'd like to thank you all for reading my story, and I look forward to see what you think. :-) 


	5. Myoushu

Here it is chapter five. Thanks to people who review quickly, I can update quickly! Before I let you read, however, I would like to thank Mystik Genie for giving me an idea you'll get a glimpse of in this chapter. I don't own Yugi. Enjoy!

* * *

A week had passed since that eventful day, and both human and merman loved every minute together.

While they were together, Yami discovered that Yugi was a quick learner. In that short time, Yugi was just about fluent in his language. He only had the occasional stumbling, but other than that, it was perfect.

Yugi had learned about the human world, and discovered how exciting and different it was from ocean life. This only fueled his longing to live on land.

Currently, the two were in the same spot they were in the day they first communicated.

"So what have you been up to?" Yami asked the merman.

Yugi still didn't know how to pronounce his name in Yami's language.

"Oh you know," Yugi replied. "Swimming, and well, swimming some more."

"Did you communicate with any other sea life?"

"Nope."

"Explore the ocean further?"

"No."

"Check out the sunken ship over by your old home?"

"It sank?" Yugi asked astonished.

Yugi had told Yami why he had appeared on the beach by his home. Yami told him that the monster he saw was called a ship, and it had an oil spill.

"Yeah, it was on TV yesterday."

"Maybe I'll check it out when you go to work tomorrow," Yugi told him. "By the way, how are Jou and Seto doing in the love zone?"

Yami just snorted.

"That bad, huh?"

"The two just don't know how to be nice to each other," Yami sighed in frustration. "I tell them to give a gift to each other, and you know what they gave each other?"

"Insults, and physical pain?"

"That, and Seto gave Jou a sandwich," Yami added.

"That's not so bad."

"A knuckle sandwich."

"That is," Yugi laughed. "What did Jou give Seto?"

"Let's just say Seto has a phobia of pink bunnies now," Yami said nervously.

"Oh," Yugi said blushing.

The two sat in silence before Yugi asked, "Wouldn't it be great if I were a human?"

Yami smile and nodded his head. "Of coarse. That way I wouldn't just have to tell you about the things we humans do, you could experience it yourself."

"That's an opportunity I would never want to pass up."

Yami still had a question buzzing around his head.

"Hey, why did you just show yourself so fearlessly the day I first saw you?" he asked. "Weren't you afraid?"

"No, should I have been?"

Yami was surprised by the answer.

"Well, yeah!" Yami exclaimed. "I mean, don't you know anything about what people do your fish friends?"

"They... eat them," Yugi guessed.

"Yeah!"

"So," Yugi shrugged. "Almost everything in the ocean eats some sort of fish, or other aquatic life."

"Well have I ever told you about what a scientist will do to you?"

Yugi tilted his head and asked, "What's a scientist?"

Yami sighed and explained, "A scientists is a person who has an advanced knowledge of one or more study, such as physical and natural science."

Yugi's eye twitched after the definition before asking, "What?"

"It's someone who's very smart."

"Oh."

"Anyways, those smart people will do experiments on you like cutting you open, and putting you into some kind of zoo to entertain some snot-nosed brat."

"Why would they do that?" Yugi asked. "Couldn't they just ask me, like you are?"

"Some people just get too caught up in the world of science, I suppose."

Yugi thought about what Yami had said, before leaning closer to the human and whispering, "At least I know I can trust you."

Yami's eyes softened, as he replied, "You'll always be able to trust me, Myoushu."

Yugi looked at Yami, before questioning the name.

"It means exquisite beauty or charms," Yami explained before having a light blush on his face. "I thought the name would suit you, but if you don't want-"

"I do!" Yugi interrupted before quietly adding, "Thank you."

The began to turn darker, and stars began to shine above the two.

"Looks like it's time for me to head back home," Yami said looking up at the sky.

"I guess so," Yugi, who is now known as Myoushu, replied sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll come see you a few a minutes before I have to go to work, okay."

Myoushu just nodded his head, and began to go underwater before saying, "Good-bye Yami."

"Good-bye Myoushu."

Yami saw a smile on the younger one's face, right before he disappeared into his undersea world.

---

After Yami had gone out to work, Yugi had decided to check out the sunken ship Yami was talking about earlier.

He knew he was getting close when he saw all the dead fish, and the water was getting a dirtier color.

Finally, he saw the large ship, and eagerly swam over to it, excited about the encounter.

"Wow, this thing is almost as big as a whale."

Yugi immediately started to look around the ship. He saw all sorts of objects he remembered Yami talk about, like spoons, forks, chairs, tables, an old hat with a hole on the very top of it, some pencils and pens, and a couple of boots. Then, something shiny caught his attention.

He swam over to it, and picked up what looked like a puzzle piece.

"What's this?" he asked himself.

That's when he noticed a golden box that was tipped over, and had spilled out more puzzle pieces.

Yugi started to pick up the pieces from the ship's floor, unaware of an unwanted visitor stalking him.

Once he picked up the last piece with an ancient Egyptian eye on it, he put the piece in the box, and decided to leave.

As soon as he turned around, however, he was face to face with a shark.

"Umm, hello," Yugi greeted nervously. "What's up?"

"Well," the shark replied smiling, "I'm kinda hungry, and looking for a little snack."

"Oh really," Yugi laughed shakily. "There are a lot of dead fish out there ready for eating."

"Oh no," the shark explained, "I like my food nice and alive."

Yugi gulped as the shark began to circle him.

"You what I do and don't like at the same time?" the shark asked eying him hungrily.

"Uhh, dolphins?" he guessed innocently.

"No, intruders that go on my territory."

"Why's that?"

"They make the dumb mistake of intrusion, but make a splendid lunch!"

He charged into Yugi, but missed when the frightened merman swam up and out of the ship. The shark immediately went hot on pursuit of the boy, and let out a good burst of speed before grabbing his tail, making Yugi yell in pain.

The merman then took the box, and smashed it as hard as he could on the shark's head, but it didn't make him budge.

"Let go!" cried Yugi.

Their surroundings, were now painted in a red color, only fueling the shark's hunger and viscousness.

Finally, the box in Yugi's hand began to glow, and the shark felt a horrible jolt of pain.

He quickly let go, and swam off in fright.

Yugi was confused by his action, but didn't complain. He slowly began to swim over to the beach. His damaged tail was in too much pain to move by the time he was only a few feet away, and had to crawl the rest of the way onto a rock.

He still clutched the puzzle box in pain, and began to whimper a bit.

'Ya-mi, please... help.'

---

Yami was absentmindedly playing with his pen before he heard a faint voice crying for help.

He pushed it aside, and soon fell asleep from boredom.

_Red was everywhere. A crimson blood red.  
Yami looked around the strange place before hearing a faint sound.  
'Ya-mi, please... help.'_  
"_That sounds like...Myoushu!"  
'Yami... it hurts so... much!'_  
"_Hold on, I'm coming!" he yelled._

Yami bolted out of his sleep. Worry and deep fear still in his gut.

Something was very wrong with Myoushu, and he was going to find out what.

He got into his car, and began to drive as fast as he could over to the beach.

'I'm coming, Myoushu,' he thought. 'Just hold on.'

* * *

So what do you think will happen? Will I let him die on a rock, or will Yami get to him on time? You'll find out if I get at least three reviews! By the way, Mystik Genie is the true mastermind behind the pink bunnies thing. I don't like bunnies cause I'm allergic to them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you guys next time I update:-) 


	6. Rescued

You know, for like ten minutes, I thought no one reviewed because usually the site e-mails you when they do. So I got all mad, but then when I checked out the stories, I felt stupid. After reading how many off you were getting ready to attack me with hockey sticks and many exclamation points in your writing, I've given you the results of what has happened. Am I cruel enough to kill off Yugi so quickly? Read and enjoy to find out! I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yami practically jumped out of his car as soon as he reached the beach.

"Myoushu! Where are you?!" he cried.

His answer was a cry of pain.

"Myoushu!"

On a rock laid the injured merboy. His eyes were shut tight, and his hands were covering the wounded tail.

"What happen?!" Yami was out of breath, but still panicked.

"A shark... bit me," Yugi answered shakily.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"I went... to see... the sunken ship," he whispered. "Are you mad at me?"

'It's my fault,' he thought guiltily. 'I told him to go there.'

Yami just shook his head. "I wouldn't be mad at you for something I caused."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you to see that stupid ship, which had that stupid shark, which got you hurt because I'm so freaking stupid!" he exclaimed going the boy's side.

That's when he noticed a golden box next to him.

"What's this?" he asked looking at the object.

"Oh this?" Myoushu looked at the box and said, "A little treasure I found in the ship." He blushed before adding, "It's part of the reason I got attacked."

Yami raised a brow, but pushed it aside. He would ask for the full story later, but now Myoushu needed help.

"We have to figure out how to help out now," Yami stated.

"Yeah," Myoushu replied. "How about getting over to your house?"

"Aright, now how to get you there?" Yami asked looking at him.

He didn't want Myoushu to be hurt any further than he already was during the transportation. He didn't want to leave him alone any longer either though.

"You think you can handle a bit more pain," he asked finally.

"I think I'll survive," Myoushu answered not sure what Yami was planning.

Yami leaned down to the merboy and picked him up bridal style.

At first Myoushu squirmed like crazy, not use to being picked up, but soon settled down, and leaned into Yami's chest sighing.

"Don't forget about taking my puzzle box, too," reminded Myoushu.

"Alright, I won't," he said leaning back down, allowing the younger to grab the item.

Luckily, Yami's neighborhood didn't have a lot of people in it. Actually, it was very secluded, perfect for sneaking a merman in your house.

Once they got in, Myoushu was amazed by inside of Yami's house.

It was a beautiful looking interior, and had much more variety of colors and objects than his ocean home.

"Wow, you're lucky to have such a wonderful home," Myoushu admired.

Yami laughed and thanked him for the compliment.

They went upstairs to the bathroom, and Yami placed him on the rug, as he got the bathtub ready.

"What's that called?" asked Myoushu watching Yami get the strange object full of water.

"It's called a bathtub, and people use these to get clean."

Myoushu continued to look around the room, trying to see what items Yami had told him about.

He knew that he was laying on a rug and that the bright thing on the ceiling was know as a light.

The one thing that really entranced him, was the white bowl-like thing near him.

Curiously he pulled down on the handle, and jumped in fright when the thing growled at him.

Still curiosity took over, and he watched the water inside swirl around, before disappearing in the hole. A few seconds later, more water appeared.

"Wow, what's this amazing form of entertainment called?" he asked.

Yami laughed out loud noticing how amazed Myoushu was with the least entertaining object in the world. Not to mention the grossest.

"It's called a toilet," he said through laughs.

"What does it do?" Myoushu asked eagerly.

Yami just smiled nervously and replied, "I'll tell you later."

He went over to the merboy, and picked him up gently.

"The bath is ready," Yami told him. "I'm sure you're not used to being so dry, huh?"

"Not really, but a little time away from the water doesn't hurt."

When Myoushu got into the water, he hissed in pain, when the wound made contact with the cool liquid.

"I'll go get the first aid kid," he told the injured boy. "I'll be right back."

While Yami went out for the kit, Yugi leaned his head back, and remembered something his grandpa once told him, while the old man was still alive.

_'Yugi my boy, do you know the one thing most mermaid and merman don't know?'  
'No grandpa, what?'  
'We have this special time of year during a full moon, when we have the chance to transform.'  
'Transform into what?'  
'I don't know,' the old man laughed. 'I've never tried it.'  
'Why not?'  
'I'm too much of a chicken,' he replied. 'But something gives me a feeling you're not.'  
Yugi smiled at the compliment.  
'Do you know how to trigger this transformation?'  
'Tell me!' insisted Yugi.  
'You must get very dry, my boy,' he told his grandson pointing to his tail. 'Then you'll gain legs.'  
'What are legs?'  
'Beats me!' he shrugged._

'Hmm, I should ask Yami about that later,' he thought to himself.

Then he was thinking about what his grandpa called him. 'I think I may know how to pronounce my name!'

Just then, Yami walked in with the first aid kit in his hands.

"Sorry it took so long," he apologized. "It was hidden up in a high cabinet ever since one of my friends, Bakura, tried to keep stabbing people with anything sharp he found," Yami explained. "So he was digging in here looking for something."

"Yami, I think I might know what my name is in your tongue," Yugi blabbed out.

"Really?" Yami asked surprised.

'Finally, I get to know his name!'

"It's spelled like this," he told him making letters in the air, as he tried to remember the alphabet that Yami taught him.

"Looks like it's Yugi," he said interpreting it.

Yugi smiled and nodded his head happily.

"Yeah, that sounds just like what my grandpa used to call me!"

"Your grandpa?" Yami asked.

Immediately, Yugi's smile turned into a frown as he replied, "He died a while ago."

Yami's eyes held sympathy before he comforted the merboy, by placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

Yugi gave him a small smile, before turning his attention to the first aid kit.

"So what does this thing do?" he asked pointing to it.

"It helps with injuries and infections that need be cured," he explained. "I don't want to take you to a doctor, because he might show the world what you are."

Yugi nodded his head in agreement.

He didn't want to be discovered after all those horrible things other fish and Yami told him about what they do to experiments.

"First let's get that injured part of your tail dried, so that the medication won't wash off," Yami told him, lifting up the smooth, purple tail gently.

'Dry,' Yugi thought. 'I gotta ask Yami that question.'

"Hey Yami," Yugi asked politely. "What are legs?"

Yami didn't look up at the boy when he answered.

All he did was point to his own legs.

Yugi smiled at the definition.

That was all he needed to know.

* * *

See people, I can be nice when I to be! I think I'll try to squeeze in a little bit of Joey and Kaiba in the next chapter. I miss messing with those two. If you want to see what happens next, I need at least three review to make me happy enough to do it. I don't know if it will be updated tomorrow, however, since I'm going to a play. It's one of my favorite musical, "Singin' in the Rain." Well, I'll try to work faster if I get those nice and sometimes threatening reviews:-) 


	7. Smile!

Well here it is, nice and early, the next chapter. You know, I have no idea where I'm going with this story and just pulling out events and ideas from the top of my head. It's working though, so I'm not complaining. Anyways, thanks to everybody who reviewed, and please enjoy! I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi had stayed in the tub for the rest of the day, and Yami finally agreed to go to sleep, after Yugi insisted he did.

"Fine, but don't be surprised if I come and check up on you often," he informed the merboy.

"Yes mother," Yugi replied sweetly.

Yami laughed and said, "Goodnight, Yugi."

"Goodnight."

He left the door open just in case Yugi wanted him for anything.

Alone, Yugi continued to think about what his grandfather had told him.

'I wonder there's gonna be a full moon out.' He hoped it would be soon. 'That way, Yami and I can be closer than we already are.'

He looked around the bathroom, and became very bored.

He looked at the bandage on his tail, and then he noticed the sparkling, golden box that caused the injury in the first place.

'If I wasn't so interested in you, I would have sensed that shark,' he told the item through his thoughts. 'Oh well, at least I got to experience what it's like in a human home.'

He opened up the puzzle box, and began to try and put the pieces together.

_'Click'_

Yugi smiled when he got a piece to fit together, but soon began to lose his concentration on his puzzle, and focused on the transformation.

'I could experience how to walk,' he dreamed.

_'Click'_

'I might be able to go meet Yami's friends, too.'

_'Click'_

'Not to mention spend more quality time with him.'

_'Click'_

Eventually, after a few more pieces were put together and daydreaming, Yugi feel asleep.

---

Yami, on the other hand, was already out like a light as soon as he laid down on the bed.

Another dream, as usual, about the sea was playing in his mind.

_It was an amusement park, with all his friends there, too.  
The sound of squealing happy children, screams from certain rides, and a couple of people losing their lunch was all around.  
The sweet of candy and popcorn filled the air, and Jou couldn't resist, of coarse._  
"_Oh great," Seto remarked. "The bottomless pit strikes again."_  
"_Come on you two," Ryou said calmly. "We're not here to insult each other."  
Both men just snorted, and gave each other a death glare.  
Yami just laughed, before he heard a voice calling to him._  
"_Yami," it beckoned. "Come and stay with me."  
He turned towards the voice and saw Yugi there.  
This Yugi, however, was not part fish. He had legs, and looked like any other human.  
Yami smiled and ran over to him._  
"_What happened to your tail?" he asked amazed by the change.  
Yugi just smiled and whispered, "Full moon."  
He wasn't sure what that meant, but wasn't complaining._

The rest of that dream was just filled with the two having fun.

When Yami woke up, he felt refreshed and happy.

That was broken when he realized he had to go to work.

'What am I gonna do with Yugi?" he asked himself.

He went into the bathroom and saw the merboy sleeping soundly. The puzzle box still in his hand from last night.

He looked so peaceful, that Yami didn't want to wake him.

He didn't have to though, because Yugi slowly began to open up those large, innocent eyes and yawned.

"Good morning," Yugi said still sleepy.

"Hey, did you sleep alright?" he asked going over to him and kneeling next to his head.

Yugi just nodded before stretching.

"How does your tail feel?"

"Much better," he replied. "I think I can go back to the ocean even."

"What!" Yami exclaimed. "You were doing so horribly yesterday!"

"That was yesterday," informed Yugi. "I'm doing better today."

Yami was convinced though, and Yugi could see that.

"Go ahead, and see for yourself," Yugi told him confidently.

Yami began to unwrap the bandage, and was surprised to see the tail perfectly healed. It was as thought nothing happened to it.

"But, how?"

"We merman and mermaids tend to heal quicker than humans, I guess," Yugi said smiling.

"So I should probably get you over to the sea now, huh?" Yami said.

Yugi nodded and replied, "I suppose."

Yet again, Yami had picked Yugi up bridal style, and ran across the street over to the shimmering sea.

"Here we are," he informed. "Home, sweet home."

He gently placed Yugi down into the water.

"Thank you for everything," Yugi quickly said before he forgot.

"No problem, I'll see you after work, alright."

"Yeah."

Yami was about to leave before Yugi stopped him.

"Yami, can you answer just one more question before you go?" pleaded Yugi.

"Of coarse," Yami replied turning around.

"When is the next full moon?"

Yami was surprised by the question but answered, "I think it's tonight."

"Thanks."

With that, the merboy swam off lightning fast.

Yami just went back to his house and got ready for work.

---

When he got there he noticed that Jou was over at Kaiba Corp, yet again.

"Yami, I need your help!" cried Jou.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked worried by the panic in his voice.

"Something is wrong with Kaiba's face!"

"What?"

"Go check it out for yourself," Jou told him still shaken.

He grabbed his friend before adding, "But try not to cry in horror."

Yami went over to Kaiba's office, and braced himself for whatever was behind the door.

He opened it, and saw Seto's back facing him.

"Seto, are you okay?" Yami asked concerned.

He turned around, and gave him the most evil looking glare that could even make Bakura look like an angle.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Seto growled before screaming, "I NEVER SMILE!!!!"

"Huh?" Yami asked confused.

"You told me to smile!" Seto exclaimed grabbing Yami's shirt. "I look creepy when I smile!"

"I don't think you look that bad," Yami said.

Just then, Seto smiled and Yami had to shield his eyes.

"No, take it away!" he cried.

"Now I scared the crap out the only person I ever fell in love with," Seto groaned.

"No," Yami comforted. "As long as we avoid the smile, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Just go away," Seto commanded. "I need to think of a plan to win him over."

"Alright," Yami said heading to the door. "If you need help, you know where to find me."

When he stepped outside the office, he was pounced on by someone.

Jou immediately asked, "Is he alright!?!?"

"He's fine," Yami assured. "He just...smiled."

"Well remind him that every time that Seto Kaiba smiles, another puppy dies," informed Jou.

"Will do."

Besides that, the rest of the day at work was uneventful.

Well, besides the pink bunny that Jou showed Kaiba. Which led to him almost wetting himself in fright.

Other than that, work was boring.

Most of the time, Yami just daydreamed about Yugi.

'What does the full moon mean?' he asked himself. 'Why did Yugi need to know when it was? It must have something to do with my dream.'

He grew in sizes as he realized what Yugi was attempting to do.

* * *

Yet again, I would like to point out someone's idea in this chapter. The whole 'another puppy dies' thing came from pharaohs love. Thank you for the idea! Hope you don't mind. Anywho, three more reviews, and then the next chapter will come. Bye for now:-) 


	8. Transformation

Hello everybody! I wrote up the next chapter, and I'm a little disappointed in it. I mean, I like it and at the same time, I don't. That's not for me to decide, but for readers. If you like it, then I've my job well. Yesterday, I got some inspiration from watching Singin' in the Rain on stage and up close. No, I won't have Kaiba sing in the rain to announce his love to Jou... or will I? With that being said, enjoy the next chapter, and remember that I do not, and probably never will, own Yugioh.

* * *

"Alright, the full moon is suppose to be today," Yugi prepped himself. "So I should brush up on my human knowledge."

He took out the puzzle and began to work on it, because it usually helped him think.

"There are still a lot of things I don't know about this transformation, though," he mumbled to himself. "Will it hurt? How long will it last? Are there any side effects?"

Just as a piece clicked, Yugi remembered something.

"I know just who to ask all these question!" Yugi exclaimed putting away his treasure. "The all knowing Marik!"

Yugi immediately swam over to Marik's place. It was dark and spooky, with evil laughter echoing through the cave.

Yugi peeked his head into the cavern which held the psychotic merman. He was one of the only other mermen, besides himself, that Yugi knew of.

"Hello?" he asked nervously.

The laughter stopped after he spoke, and then a black tailed merman swam up to the intruder, and put him a choke hold.

"Spies aren't welcome here, pathetic creature," he growled.

"Aren't you the same creature as me?" he asked quietly.

"Oh yeah."

He let go of the smaller and smiled wickedly, asking, "What can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering about the transformation tonight," he answered timidly, "and wondered if you had any knowledge of it."

"Of coarse I do, stupid fish boy!" he laughed.

"Would you mind sparing some knowledge?" he asked politely.

"Maybe," he replied coolly.

Yugi was confused by the response before realizing what he meant."What's the price?"

Marik smiled and said, "I'll make a deal with you. I give you the knowledge you seek, and you have to be my to me my test subject for the day."

"What?"

"You'll be my little lab rat," he repeated. "I've been making all sorts of potions and spells that I've been dying to try on something... or someone."

"You know what, I'll find out by myself," Yugi answered quickly.

"Fine, risk exposing yourself in the human world," he said pretending to examine his potions intently.

Yugi thought about it for a while before sighing. "Deal."

Marik smiled and gave him a vile. "Drink up!"

---

Yami couldn't wait until work was over.

All he could do was worry about Yugi, and hoped he wasn't going to hurt himself because of the transformation.

'In my dream he seemed fine, but who knows what might happen to achieve that look,' he worried.

At long last, he was able to go home.

"It's almost night time, too," he said to himself.

He ran over to the beach once he got home and looked around for Yugi.

'Where is he?' he thought. 'Yugi always comes to greet me when I come home.'

At last, he spotted the merman swim over to him.

He was swimming a little, strangely though. It was as if he were... drunk?

"What happened to you," he asked the zoned out merboy.

"Hehe, your hair is all spiky and weird," Yugi laughed.

Yami just watched as Yugi began to play with his own hair.

"Spiky, spiky, spiky," he sang.

"Yugi, are you drunk?" Yami finally asked.

"Wha's dat," he slurred before playing with the water.

"I'll take that as a yes," Yami sighed. "What about the full moon?"

At the sound of 'full moon' Yugi became more alert, and cried, "Quick, get my tail dry!"

"What?"

Yugi pulled himself out of the water, revealing the gorgeous purple tail that made him thought of as mystical and amazing.

"Help me get it dry!" he repeated trying to get the water off with his hands.

"What will happen to you?" asked Yami worriedly.

Yugi looked up at him and smiled. "It's a surprise, but you gotta help me out."

Yami took off his jacket, and started to wipe the water off as fast as he could.

The full moon began to appear in the clear sky, and soon Yugi's tail was surrounded by sparkles and a bright glow blinded them both.

When the light faded, and the sparkles were no more, Yami opened up his eyes and saw the tail was gone.

"Yugi we did it!" he cried happily.

Yugi opened his eyes weakly, and gave him a small smile. "Great."

Yami became worried at the response. "Are you alright?"

"Just tired, but it's normal after transformation," Yugi explained. "I'll be good as new tomor-"

He feel asleep before he could finish, and Yami couldn't help but smile.

'He's finally a human.'

Then, the realization of Yugi not wearing any clothes hit him, and he hid his eyes quickly.

"Oh crap, he's naked!"

Yami quickly cover him up with the jacket and carried him home.

Once they got there, Yami placed him on a bed in the guest bedroom.

"Good night, Yugi," he whispered before heading over to his room.

He sat in his bed, and remembered the golden box Yugi always had with him.

'He must have left it in the sea.'

Yami got up, and went over to the beach.

It took a while before he found the item, and he had to do a little swimming in order to get it.

'Stupid box,' Yami growled in his thoughts. 'I have no idea why Yugi loves this thing so much.'

He went over to Yugi's room quietly, and placed the box on top of the desk next to the bed.

He watched Yugi sleep peacefully, before going to his room, and drying himself.

Once he was done, he decided to go to sleep.

Dreams filled his head with happy images.

_Yugi was sitting with him on the sand by the sea.  
It was sparkling and glowing from the moon light just above them.  
Yugi was looking at Yami lovingly and whispered, "I knew you would come to me."_  
"_Of coarse, I did," he replied. "You're really special to me."_  
"_I love you Yami."  
At first he wasn't sure what to say, but then he replied, "I love you, too."_

For the rest of the dream, the two young lovers just sat and watched the beauty known as the sea.

* * *

That's a nice way to end the chapter. I still think this chapter sorta stunk, but whatever. Give me three reviews, and I shall write up the next chapter. Until then, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and bye-bye for now:-)_  
_


	9. Walking

I should get slapped for putting this chapter off for a little while longer than planned, but I want to finish the fanfic I started earlier called Blinded by Love. Check it out if you want to, it seems to be quite popular. Anywho, here's the next chapter for you all! I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi eyes slowly began to open, but he still felt a horrible.

His new legs ached as well as his head, and he felt as thought he was gonna throw up any second.

"Maybe I should have asked Marik what was in those potions," he groaned.

"Who's Marik?"

Yugi looked over to the door, and saw Yami watching him.

He went over to him, and put a hand on his fore head. "You don't look as well as you told me you'd be."

"Well, I'm not as tired as I was yesterday," he explained, "but I feel like-"

Before he could finish, he already threw up.

"I'm really really sorry Yami," apologized Yugi. "I should have at least held it in a bit more."

Yami just smiled at him, and finished cleaning up. "Don't worry about it."

Then Yami became a little bit nervous asking, "Did you... drink?"

"Yeah, why?"

'Oh boy, hangover.'

"No reason, just try and not do it again."

"You don't have to tell me twice," replied Yugi.

As soon as he felt better, Yugi demanded that Yami that he teach him how to walk.

"I have to go to work, Yugi," he said. "Maybe when I come back we could try."

Yugi pouted and then whined, "Bring me with you!"

"You know I can't do that."

'Yet,' he finished in his mind.

"But I wanna meet Seto and Jou," he complained. "I wanna help them out with their problem."

Yami smiled. "That's sweet of you, but the answer is still no."

Yugi crossed his arms and slumped into the bed.

Yami sighed and grabbed the remote. "Here entertain yourself with this."

Yugi took it and examined it closely. "What is it?"

"It's the remote for the TV," he explained.

Yugi already knew what a TV was because Yami told him earlier.

'Finally, I get to experience something humans do.'

He smiled happily, and began to press all the buttons.

"I'll be home as soon as I can, okay?" Yami told him before heading out the door.

"Good-bye!"

Yami just waved his hand good-bye in return, and ran out the door.

"I'm late," he moaned. "Seto's gonna have my head for this."

Yugi continued to flip through channels with fascination.

Each show and commercial was as magical as the next one after it.

_Eat beef! It's GOOD._

**Click**

_You stole my platypus! Give him back, you fiend. _

**Click**

_What is the deal with pay phones?_

Finally, Yugi stopped at one movie.

His eyes widened in fascination, as he watched a mermaid swim around under water.

"This looks interesting," he quietly told himself.

He watched the channel all day.

Apparently, there was a special on mermaids. As a result, a marathon of movies such as "Splash" and "The Little Mermaid" were shown.

'There in the same situation as me, except Ariel sold her voice to some sea witch, and Maddy got caught by the human scientists.'

They all had happy endings, though, making Yugi happy.

"I hope I have a happy ending, too," he whispered.

Just then, he heard the door open, and Yami's voice calling, "Hello!"

Yugi smiled when he entered the room, and wanted to run up to him desperately.

"Yami! You're finally home!" he cried happily. "I missed you."

Yami smiled, and said, "I did too, but since it's the weekend, I can spend a few days with you."

"That's great to hear," Yugi replied smiling. "I was watching all sorts of things that involved mermaids on TV."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, and they all had happy endings, too."

Yami just smiled and replied, "Usually most stories do."

Yugi smiled and then asked, "Can you teach me how to walk now?"

"Aright, a promise is a promise," Yami replied. "Now, I want you to sit on the edge of the bed, with your feet on the floor," Yami instructed.

Yugi did as he was told both enthusiastically and obediently.

"Good, now I want you to stand up if you can," he told him.

Slowly, Yugi got up, but was as wobbly as a newborn deer.

"Ahh!"

Yugi fell in Yami's arms, causing him to blush.

"Thanks," he quietly said.

"No problem," Yami replied coolly as he helped Yugi gain his balance.

Still, his legs were wobbly and unsteady.

"You can do it," Yami encouraged. "Try to gain your balance."

After three more falls, Yugi finally got the hang of it.

"I think I'm fine now," he told Yami confidently.

"Good, now we can move onto walking."

"Great!" Yugi cried happily. "I've always wanted to walk."

"Just place one foot in front of the other, and before you know it, you'll be walking out the door soon!"

"If you say so," Yugi answered a bit nervously.

He slowly placed one foot in front of the other as he was told to, and waved his arms around frantically whenever he felt as though he would fall.

"Hey, this isn't so hard!" he exclaimed joyously.

After a half an hour or so, his walking was perfect. No body could tell he was a merman (not that they could anyways).

'Perhaps my happy ending is right around the corner,' he thought smiling.

"Awesome, now you can walk," Yami said. "I think you might be able to handle the stairs today."

"I can't wait," Yugi replied. "Before you know it, I'll be coming with you to work!"

"Yeah, then you can meet everyone."

Yugi smiled warmly at Yami and nodded.

"But before we do that," he added, "I have to teach you certain things we humans do."

"Let's get started," insisted Yugi.

"Alright."

* * *

That's all I'll put up for a while due to two reasons. One, I want to finish up Blinded by Love. Two, I have writer's block. Nothing serious, but enough to get me pretty frustrated. I'll try to finish up my story ASAP so I can work on this one, but I can't promise anything. If you'd like, you can review. Anywho, bye-bye for now!:-) 


	10. Helping Out

Hello everybody! I've finally decided to update this story, and I had to read it before I could write this up. Hope it's not too bad. I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

A few days had passed since Yugi learned to walk and knew just about everything there was to know about being human.

"Ready for the big test, Yugi?" Yami asked him.

"Are you kidding? I've been looking forward to this ever since I met you!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go."

It was the day Yugi would be able to go to work with Yami to meet up with his friends.

'Here comes the true test,' Yami told himself.

They both were dressed up casually, because there was no reason getting all dressed up for sitting in an office and talking to each other.

Yugi wore a light blue buttoned up shirt, with blue jeans and sneakers, while Yami wore a white and red t-shirt with jeans.

Yami opened the door for Yugi and waited for him to climb in.

"A car," Yugi mumbled with amazement. "This is your form of transportation, right?"

"Yep, climb in," he told him.

Yugi sat on the seat, and looked at all the buttons and fascinating things in the vehicle.

He watched Yami put on his seat belt and tried to repeat.

Instead, he got tangled up with the belt, and Yami took notice of this.

"Here, let me help," he said.

Yami hovered over Yugi, tickling his forehead with the warm breath.

Yugi grew just looked up at him with adoring, interested eyes.

Yami looked down at him and blushed lightly, when he was done.

"Uh, sorry about leaning over to you like that," he apologized.

Yuigi just gave him an innocent smile, making his heart soar.

'He's so beautiful,' Yami thought.

Yugi's attention drifted to all the buttons, and he immediately started pressing them.

In a matter of seconds, the air conditioning blasted, music was screaming through the speakers, and the windshield wipers were going.

"Yugi, do you mind not doing that while I drive?" Yami asked a bit annoyed having to turn everything off.

"Sorry," Yugi said sincerely. "Curiosity got the best of me."

Then he opened up the window, and was fascinated the wind.

He stuck his head out the window and closed his eyes, enjoy the breeze.

Yami laughed at his silly antics. 'He's like a little kid. I hope he behaves in front of Jou and Kaiba.'

Once they got to the parking lot, Yugi popped his head out of the window, and his hair looked even wilder. On his face was a large smile.

Yami tried to get his hair looking at bit less crazy, before he helped Yugi get out of the seat belt.

"Alright Yugi, be on your best behavior," Yami told him. "Kaiba Corp doesn't need another ridiculous problem."

"You think I'm a problem?" Yugi asked sadly pouting.

Yami gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Not at all."

Yugi smiled back and followed Yami into the building.

'Alright, Yugi, you can do this,' he told himself. 'Be polite, smile, and stay out of trouble.'

Once they got to Yami's office, Yugi went up to the window and was amazed at how high up they were.

"Wow, this is a pretty big place," Yugi said.

"You need a big place, if you have a big business," Yami explained.

"So where are all of your friends?" Yugi asked tilting his head.

'Man, he is cute!' Yami's mind screamed.

On the outside, he was still calm and collect.

"I'm not sure," Yami replied. "Usually someone barges in by-"

"Yami!" Jou cried popping in.

"Now." he finished.

"What's up bud?" he asked happily. "Ready for our next lesson?"

That's when he noticed Yugi, and his jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Dude, who's your clone?" he asked going over to Yugi.

"His name is Yugi, and he's not my clone," Yami told him.

"Hey, my name's Jounouchi Katsuya, but you can call me Jou," he introduced himself.

"What's a clone?" he asked Jou.

All he did was laugh at Yugi's question and turn back to Yami. "So is he family or something."

"Yeah, he's my cousin from... Iceland," Yami explained.

"Iceland, huh?" He turned back to Yugi and greeted, "Welcome to Domino City, in that case!"

"Thanks," Yugi said smiling. "So did you tell Mr.Kaiba you like him, yet?"

"You told him?" Jou asked nervously.

"Don't worry," Yami assured. "Yugi's a great secret keeper."

"Please don't tell him, alright?" Jou begged Yugi.

"Alright."

"Thanks man," he replied with a grin.

Yugi smiled back and watched the lesson on politeness.

He grew bored of it and decided to sneak out.

---

Yugi wandered around the building, until he ran into a tall, blue eyed brunette. He looked cold and heartless. Someone who'd never know the meaning of happiness.

'Kaiba,' Yugi though.

"Hello Mr.Kaiba," he greeted happily.

Seto lifted a brow at the Yami look-a-like, but pushed it aside. "Move kid, I'm busy."

"My name is Yugi," he told him. "Yami's cousin from Iceland."

Seto, still uninterested, replied, "I'm Yami's cousin too kid, and I, sure as hell, never heard of a Yugi."

"I know you have a crush on Jounouhi Katsuya," he quickly said trying to keep Seto from leaving him alone.

Seto stopped dead in his tracks, and gave him a death glare. "What?"

"I know you like Jou," Yugi repeated.

"Be quiet!" Seto hissed. "I don't want anyone to hear!"

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"Because it's a secret my cousin was suppose to keep a secret," he growled.

"I want to help you with your love life," Yugi told him. "Perhaps I could get you two together."

"How so?" he asked interested.

"Let's say I know something that you don't," Yugi hinted.

Seto stared into those caring amethyst, and sighed.

"Fine."

He dragged Yugi into his office and closed the door behind them.

"Start teaching," he demanded.

"Alright," Yugi said. "How do you feel about Jou?"

"I love him," Seto replied bluntly.

"No, how do REALLY feel?"

Seto saw he wanted detail and growled.

"I'm not into mushy stuff," he told Yugi.

"Come on, just listen to your heart," he said.

Seto thought for a moment and then answered, "He's everything to me. His smile, his goofy outlook on life, the way he growls when he's mad, or whimpers when he's sad. There's not one thing I would change about him," Seto said. "He's the reason I look forward to the next day, week, month, and year."

"See, that wasn't so hard," Yugi remarked smiling. "Now, what would you do for him?"

"I'd do anything and everything for him," he replied with confidence.

"Even reveal your feelings towards him?"

Seto froze at the question. "I don't know."

"Then you don't love him as much as you though you did," Yugi said coolly.

"How dare you say that!" Seto bellowed. "I love him with all my heart and soul!!"

"Then why not tell him that yourself?"

Seto frowned sadly and said, "Because I don't want to destroy what little relationship we have now."

Yugi put a gentle hand on his shoulder and quietly told him, "You have the power to make that connection stronger. We all have to take risks, and the only way to do it is listening to what our hearts tell us and follow it."

"That's corny," he snorted.

"Maybe, but I believe it's true," Yugi insisted. "Tell, Mr.Kaiba. It'll make both of you feel better."

Seto took a deep breath and said, "Alright, let's do this."

---

"Okay Yami, I think I got it," Jou said proudly. "I'm gonna march up to him, and confess my love."

"You sure you're ready?" Yami asked.

"What do you think Yug?" Jou asked looking around for his newest friend. "Where'd he go?"

Yami panicked and looked all over the office. "Yugi? Yugi where are you?!"

"Right here," came a small voice.

Yami ran over to him, and pulled Yugi into a hug. "Where were you? I was worried about you."

"You were?" Yugi asked flattered.

"Of course."

Seto cleared his voice and said, "Sorry to interrupt, 'Lovey Dovey' time, but I gotta tell Jou something."

"What is Kaiba?" Jou spat out.

"Listen Mutt, we may not have gotten off on the right foot, but I've never really hated you," he said in a stern tone.

Jou's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, I actually l-l-lo-"

He looked over at Yugi, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"Jounouchi Katsuya, I love you."

There was a moment of silence, before Jou replied, "I love you, too."

Seto's jaw dropped open, as he cried, "YOU DO!"

"Yeah, I do," Jou smiled.

They do embraced each other and locked lips passionately.

Seto picked Jou up bridal style and whispered in his ear, "Let's go back to my office and get to know each other better."

"Yes please!" Jou happily yapped.

Seto looked over a Yugi and nodded his head in appreciation.

Yugi smiled happily and gave him a thumbs up with a wink to go with it.

'He just gets cuter and cuter by each passing second,' Yami told him.

"You got them together that quickly," he finally said impressed.

Yugi blushed and said, "I just told him to follow his heart. Nothing amazing."

"But you are amazing, Yugi," he insisted. "One of the most sweet, amazing person I've ever met."

"Actually, the most sweet amazing merman you've ever met," he corrected.

"Sorry," Yami apologized wrapping an arm around him.

"You're also one of the most wonderful and intelligent person Ive ever met."

"I'm the only one you've ever met!" he reminded.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I'm glad I met you."

Yami smiled at him before saying, "How about we celebrate this achievement and go out?"

"What about work?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba won't mind," Yami informed him. "He's gonna be busy for a while."

Yugi still had one question on his mind.

"Hey Yami, what are they doing, exactly?"

"Uhhh, let's just get going," he replied feeling awkward.

* * *

Hehehe, I hope you guys know the answer to that. If not, you can ask me. Awww, Yugi was so sweet to do that! I've always thought of him as a good little matchmaker. Well, three reviews will give you the next chapter, so be sure to do so! Otherwise, I'll have no purpose. Bye-bye:-) 


	11. Dining Dolphin Performance

Weee, I wrote the next chapter after a few days of school and laziness. I also have to prepare for a bridal shower and wedding I gotta attend. I can't find the perfect dress to wear, cause I rarely ever wear a dress! I also learned the fun of drawing pictures in my notebook. I'm gonna attempt drawing Yugi tomorrow. Well, enough about me. I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yami and Yugi were strolling around town, and Yami had to hold onto Yugi's hand in case he ran off. 

"So where are we going, Yami-chan?" Yugi asked cutely.

Lately he was calling him Yami-chan, but Yami didn't mind if Yugi called him that.

"We're gonna go to a nice restaurant cause you're probably hungry," Yami answered.

"Oh, what's a restaurant?"

"It's a place where people go to eat and relax with friends and family, or alone," he explained.

Yugi smiled knowing he was considered a friend through Yami's eyes.

"Sounds great to me!" he happily said leaning closer towards Yami.

He smiled at the gesture by Yugi, and they finally reached the food place.

"What's this place called?" Yugi asked curiously.

"It's call the Dining Dolphin," he replied. "Kinda ironic, huh?"

"Are dolphins in this restaurant?"

"No, it's just a name," he informed him holding the door open.

The inside had an aquarium, near the check in, and held a quaint aurora surrounding it.

Yugi went over the tank, and all the fish swam over to him.

Yami smiled as he watched Yugi communicate with them, but had to pull his attention over to the brunette at the counter.

"Anzu?" he asked surprised. "You work here?"

Anzu Misaki was his best friend since elementary, and the two still held a tight bond. She had dreamed of becoming a dancer and left Domino for a few years, but they had always stayed in touch.

"Yeah, I got a job here thanks to the great singer here," she explained. "She's the one who insisted I work here for now."

"That's great to hear," Yami said smiling. "So you think you can hook my cousin Yugi and me a table?"

Anzu looked over at Yugi's direction and said, "Hello there Yugi."

Yugi smiled and waved to her, and then turned back to the fish.

"I'll get you two the best seats," she said.

"Thanks Anzu."

"No problem."

---

Once the two got seated and were given their menus, Yugi tried to figure out how to read.

"Uhh Yami," he said. "Can you help me get some food?"

"Of course Yugi," he replied. "What would you like?"

Yugi thought for a second before saying, "Whatever you get."

"Alright, we'll have the lobster," he told him.

"Sounds good!"

Their meal came soon and Yami smiled at Yugi.

"Well, dig in," he said.

Yugi grabbed the lobster and bit right through the shell, dumbfounding Yami.

Soon, other people around them looked at the strange boy eat the entire lobster.

Yami laughed nervously and said, "He's not from around here."

The people shrugged and went back to their food.

"Yugi," Yami whispered, "what are you doing?"

Yugi froze right before he was about to rip off another piece and mumbled, "Isn't this how you eat lobster here?"

"No, we take the shell off first," he informed him.

"Oh."

---

After they had their fill of lobster, Yugi prepared to get up.

"Hold on," Yami stopped him. "A show is about to start."

In the back, there was a stage where the singer would appear and preform. Anzu gave him a seat right in front of the stage, which he was thankful for.

Now he could show Yugi the beauty of a human voice.

Then a fat man, bald man in a suit appeared on the stage and bellowed, "Ladies and Gentleman, tonight our singer, Sonya Quatica, will be preforming for you all with the song 'Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend.' Enjoy!"

He went backstage as the audience began to clap.

The red curtains covering backstage opened to reveal a red head young lady with closed eyes holding a fan up to her face as men held chocolates up to her in boxes shaped like hearts. She held her head up proudly and had a pout on her face.

She wore her hair up in a bun, and had a sparkling silver dress in with a matching headband. On her arms were long, white gloves with a couple of diamond bracelets on them.

Overall, she was quite gorgeous.

Her eyes popped open to reveal emerald eyes.

She looked at the guys, and her pout grew bigger as they offered their presents.

"No," she said.

Jumping off of the stand she was on, she was offered more boxes.

"No," she repeated sweetly. No, no, no, no."

They were still persistent, so she she smacked them with her fan singing 'no' before screeching, "NO!"

They backed off, and the music began to play.

_The French were bred to die for love  
they delight in fighting duels_

She looked at the guys and continued to sing.

_but I prefer a man who lives  
and gives expensive jewels._

The music gave off a more upbeat sound as she danced along while singing.

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
but diamonds are a girl's best friend.  
A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental  
on your humble flat, or help you at the automat._

'Wow, she has a wonderful voice,' Yugi thought in adoration.

'She's pretty close to Marylin Monroe,' Yami thought surprised.

_Men grow cold as girls grow old  
and we all lose our charms in the end.  
But square-cut or pear-shaped  
these rocks don't lose their shape  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend_

The group of men surrounded her with sparkling rope which she grabbed.

_...Tiffany's ... Cartier...  
Talk to me, Harry, Winston,tell me all about it!_

She went up to a table in the audience and sat in an empty seat.

_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer  
but diamonds are a girl's best friend._

She went up to another table just next to Yugi's and continued to sing.

_There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer  
thinks you're awful nice  
but get that ice or else no di_**_ce._**

She went back up to the stage and addressed the whole audience.

_He's your guy when stocks are high  
but beware when they start to descend,_

She looked over at Yami and winked at him.

_It's then that those louses go back to their spouses  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend._

Yugi laughed at Yami's blush, and continued to watch the show with interest.

As Sonya went over to the men, she took a glimpse at Yugi and thought, 'There's something different about him.'

_I've heard of affairs that are strictly platonic  
but diamonds are a girl's best friend,_

She smiled at everyone and continued to preform.

_and I think affairs that you must keep liaisonic  
are better bets if little pets get big baggettes._

She looked right at Yugi and sang out towards him.

_Time rolls on and youth is gone  
and you can't straighten up when you bend_

Yugi laughed when she acted like an old lady.

She went up closer to the edge of the stage looking out into the crowd.

_but stiff back or stiff knees  
you stand straight at Tiffany's_

"Oooo," the men sang out.

_Diamonds... Diamonds..._

She grabbed one of the jeweled ropes and threw it over at Yugi, who caught it.

_I don't mean rhinestones -  
but Diamonds, Are A Girl's Best _

She looked over at the two spiky haired boys._  
_

_Best friend!_

The whole crowd erupted into cheers, including Yugi who probably clapped the hardest.

She smiled at Yugi and blew kisses to the crowd.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. "It's a pleasure to entertain you all!"

With one last bow, the group of men and Sonya went backstage.

Yugi smiled at Yami and said, "Thanks for the wonderful time."

"No problem," he replied.

'Although I didn't enjoy her flirting with you,' he grumbled in his mind.

"Can we go see her?" Yugi asked eagerly.

"Why?"

"I want to thank her for the nice song," Yugi replied.

"I don't think it's that easy," Yami started.

"Of course you may talk to me," came a voice from behind them.

She had changed into jeans and a lime green t-shirt. He hair was down, too.

"How did you change so fast?" Yami asked.

"You learn over time," she told him

She looked over at Yugi with interest and said, "Now, how about that talk?"

* * *

Two things I gotta point out. One: Anzu isn't the villian in this story. Two: Yugi and Sonya aren't related. I know they were in my other story, but this one is different. By the way, I don't own the song "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend." OWW, my foot fell asleep and I can't move it without having that stiff, tingly feeling. I know, random. Anyways, give me three more reviews so I can continue to write. Also, I learned I can't draw a mermaid if my life depended on it! Oh well, I never was any good at drawing. Peace out my friends/reviewers:-) 


	12. Sonya Saves the Day!

Hello everyone! I attempted to draw Yugi and Yami on Wednesday, and I have to give credit to anyone who can draw these two, well. It's so hard! I spent two hours on each! Yugi came out pretty good, but I can't say the same for Yami. I would show you guys, but first I have to yell at my brother to teach me how to use the scanner, cause I never bothered to learn. I know, pathetic. Anywho, I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Sonya pulled Yugi over to an empty table, with an annoyed Yami trailing behind them.

A slight bit of jealousy was growing inside of him whenever she would flirt.

"So, what are your questions, honey?" she asked sweetly.

"Well I was wondering-"

"Hey can I ask you something?" she interrupted, causing Yami to growl quietly.

"Sure," Yugi replied happily.

"What's your name?"

"Yugi."

"Last name...?"

Yugi was puzzled by the last name and Yami told her, "We don't like to give out our last names to strangers."

Sonya ignored him and continued to ask.

"Where are you from?"

"Iceland," he answered confidently.

"I hear the water is nice there," she commented. "Is it because of all the ice?"

"Pretty much," Yugi replied.

Yami was getting suspicious about her now.

"Where in Iceland do you live?" she asked with a sweet, but evil smile.

"Listen lady, back off with all the questions!" Yami finally exclaimed.

A few people looked at him from other tables, but they ignored only seconds later.

Her emerald eyes clashed with protective crimson.

"What are you?" she huffed. "His father or something?"

"If I was, I wouldn't have brought him here to be interrogated by you," Yami shot back.

Yugi just watched the two quarrel some more before sighing.

Sonya noticed this and stared at Yugi.

He was becoming more and more sleepy, until he finally fell dead asleep on the table.

"Hey, Spiky," she said hushing him. "Yugi's out like a light."

Yami looked over to Yugi's direction and panicked.

"Yugi? Yugi wake up!" he cried shaking the boy.

"He needs to go somewhere wet," she informed him taking out her small, square glasses.

"How do you know?" he asked.

She put them on, looked over at Yugi and answered, "Trust me."

---

Yami carried Yugi to the bathroom with Sonya following him.

She had insisted that she come, too. Yugi was a sweet kid, and she would be happy knowing that she helped him. That and she knew how to help him.

"Alright, when was the last time he came in contact with water?" she asked.

"A few weeks, maybe," Yami answered.

She turned on the water to the bathtub and got it set up for the temperature. Next she told Yami to hand over Yugi, which wasn't easy, and took off his clothes.

"What are you doing!?" Yami cried covering his eyes in embarrassment.

Sonya didn't answer and placed Yugi gently into the tub.

"There you go," she whispered to him. "You'll be alright now."

Slowly, scales began to form, and in a matter of minutes, his violet tail was hanging off the side of the tub.

Yugi awoke only seconds after the tail formed.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You fell unconscious at the restaurant," Yami told him, relieved he was okay. "I was worried about you."

Yugi noticed the second person in the room, and desperately tried to hide his tail.

Yami also realized she knew their secret and stood in front of Yugi protectively.

"Don't you dare try to tell on him or harm him," he warned in a deadly tone.

She wasn't shaking in fear, though. "Don't worry I won't."

Sonya then went over to Yugi and inspected him some more.

"You didn't do all your research, Mr.Merman," she scolded.

"Research?" Yugi asked tilting his head.

"About the transformation," she told him.

"You know about it?" Yami asked.

"Well duh!" she exclaimed. "How else would I know he needed to be in water."

She turned back to Yugi and said, "You need to get wet from time to time, or else you go back to sleepy land."

"Can I become human again?" he asked fearfully.

He didn't want to have to wait for another transformation.

"Yes, but you gotta get completely dry, though," she told him. "Also, if you ever touch the sea water from which you came from, you'll become a merman permanently."

"What about other water?" Yami asked. "What if he gets wet some other way."

"If he drinks water, it has no effect," she explained. "But if he were to get soaked some where on his body, his true form appears."

"How do you know all this, Sonya?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry kid, it's my little secret," she told him, as she threw a wink at his direction. "By the way, you only have to stay in there a few more minutes."

"Good, I'm tired of being this," he said relieved. "Being human is much more fun."

After Yugi became human once more, Sonya gave Yami her cell phone number.

"I gotta go, but you can call me if you have any problems," she told him.

"Thanks," he said giving her a forced out smile.

"It was also nice to meet you," Sonya told Yugi.

"Thank you for all your help," Yugi told her. "Maybe we can hang out more in the future."

"I'd like that."

Then she leaned over to his ear and whispered, "I never told you how to become a permanent human. Meet me at the beach tomorrow."

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek, which Yami fumed furiously at, and made her way out the door.

"Ra I hate that woman!" he cried.

"I think she was nice," Yugi said still touching his cheek.

"I'm still wondering how she knew so much about you, though," Yami pondered. "We should keep our distance, just in case."

Yugi smiled at Yami's jealousy, but didn't comment about it.

"Can we watch a movie, Yami-chan?" he finally asked cutely.

Yami smiled and replied, "Anything you want."

The two headed over to the living room, too happy to care about the danger that would lie ahead.

* * *

What do I mean by that last part? Hmm, if I get three or more reviews you'll find out! Now if you excuse me, I have five or more hours of homework which I must complete. (begins to cry) I hate homework!! Well, chow for now. :-) 


	13. Puzzle

Another chapter, because I'm in a writing mood. I did half of my homework for the last three hours. Sounds like fun, no? Anyways, I don't own Yugioh, but I do own Sonya. Yay for me!

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure you don't wanna go to work with me?" Yami asked for the thousandth time.

"Positively," Yugi replied with the same happy tone.

"Really?"

Yugi gave him an assured smile and said, "I'm a little tired from yesterday, so I thought I should stay here."

This was a big fat lie. He only wanted to stay, so he could talk to Sonya. Otherwise, Yugi would already be waiting in the car.

Yami sighed and finally agreed he should stay. "I'll be back around three, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Yugi replied.

"Bye Yugi."

Yugi just smiled a goodbye, and watched the car drive away.

"Time to talk to Sonya," he told himself.

---

Yugi sat on the soft sand and watched the sea move calmly. He breathed in the wonderful, fresh air of home.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Yugi looked at the source of the voice.

"Hey Sonya!" Yugi greeted cheerfully. "It really is."

"Do you want to leave it behind?"

"You know, I've always longed to be a human, after my grandpa would tell stories about them," Yugi told her. "He also said we were connected to the sea."

Sonya just looked out into the sea with him.

"But," he continued, "I found someone I have a stronger connection with."

She still didn't say anything, and Yugi looked at her with large, amethyst eyes.

"I would give up anything just to be able to stand next to that person," he said. "Even the sea."

"You love him, don't you?" she finally asked looking at him.

Yugi nodded his head, smiling shyly.

"Well then, I think I can tell you how to stay like this."

"You would?" he asked happily. "Thank you, thank you!"

Yugi pulled her into a hug, and she laughed at the innocent boy.

"Calm down, Yugi," she told him.

Yugi finally let go and intently listened to her.

"Alright, to become a permanent human," she said quietly, "you must solve the puzzle to your love's heart, and he must solve the puzzle to yours."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

Before she answered him, they heard a squeak behind some bushes.

"Who's there?" demanded Sonya.

Anzu popped out of the bush with a scratched up arm and twigs in her hair.

"Hello Miss.Quatica, Yugi," she greeted getting the leaves out of her hair.

"What were you doing in a bush?" Yugi asked.

"Looking for my...pencil," she replied.

"Pencil?" Sonya asked.

"Yeah, my favorite pencil."

"Did you hear us talking?" Yugi asked nervously.

He really didn't want his secret exposed.

"Kinda."

"How much of it?" Sonya asked.

Anzu looked at them innocently before answering, "All of it."

Sonya rolled her eyes, while Yugi was completely worried and panicked.

"Don't worry, Yugi," Sonya told him. "Anzu was a mermaid, too."

Yugi tilted his head and asked, "You were?"

"Yeah, but my mother was a mermaid and my father wasn't," she explained. "I'm more human than mermaid, because my mother had the transformation done when she had me."

"Oh," Yugi said.

"So you're not Yami's cousin?"

"Nope, sorry I lied to you," Yugi apologized.

"Don't worry about it," she told him. "I understand it has to be kept a secret."

Sonya smiled at the two, when her cell phone rang.

"Yep. Alright. Calm down, baldy we'll be there!"

She hung and told Anzu, "Gotta get back to the restaurant."

She looked over at Yugi's direction and smiled at him. "Remember what I told you, and good luck!"

"Thank you Sonya." He looked over at Anzu and said 'good-bye' to her, too.

Yugi looked out into the sea again and thought, 'Solve the puzzle to his heart.'

---

Yami was on his lunch break and decided to go out and get something to eat.

He went to the small deli and got a sandwich. When he came out, he was confronted by an old lady in a cloak that covered most of her face. All you could see was her mouth.

"Why hello there," she greeted. "Would you like to buy this golden puzzle box, from a poor, unfortunate lady?"

Yami did feel sorry for her, and agreed to buy it.

"How much?"

"What do you have with you?"

"Fifty bucks."

"Gimme!" she cried. "I mean.. uh, thank you."

"Yeah," Yami said confused by the weird woman.

She handed him the box, and then said, "Keep it safe, and close by you, child. It holds a treasure like no other."

He looked down at the puzzle box to examine it, and he was about to ask her a question, but the old woman was no where in sight.

Yami just shrugged it off and went back to Kaiba Corp.

He stared at the puzzle for the longest time in his office.

'Where have I seen this before?'

Pretty soon, boredom took control, and he fell asleep.

_It was pitch black, but puzzle pieces rained down from above. Shimmering pieces dropping down, and then vanishing once they hit the ground.  
_

_Yami watched his friends try to complete the puzzled but failing in the end.  
_

_The old lady walks up to him and hands him the box._

"_Give it a go, kiddo."_

_Yami begins to put the pieces together with ease._

"_What's so hard about this?" he asks._

_Once he has one more piece to put in, Yugi appears before him with his eyes closed, and holding his hands close to his heart._

"_Yugi?"_

_He places the last piece in and notices the he only completed half of the puzzle._

_Yugi's eyes open up, finally, as he reveals the other half in his hands._

"_Yami..." he says quietly. "At last we can be together."_

_The two halves click together, and a blinding light surrounds him._

Yami's eyes fluttered open, and he looked at the puzzled box again.

The Egyptian eye on the box was shinning from the light.

Yami opened it up, and began to work on it.

'Lately my dreams have a meaning to them,' he thought. 'And I got the message loud and clear this time.'

* * *

Just to let you all know, Sonya isn't Yugi's sister, and they're not related! Got to go now, bye! 


	14. Discovered

I've written up the next chapter, after making some time today. Aren't you all happy? Anyways, I just want to wish all you mothers a happy mother's day! So, here it is. I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi sat at home and flipped through channels in hopes of entertainment.

'Hmm, maybe I should take a bath,' he thought to himself. 'Perhaps that'll be less boring.'

He remembered how Yami did it the first time he went to his house and did the same thing he did.

Digging around through cabinets, he found a nice smelling bottle with a picture of a flower and a red fruit.

'This smells great,' he thought happily.

He continued to dig around and found a bottle with the picture of bubbles and a mermaid on it.

'Hey, this looks interesting.'

He grabbed the two bottles and examined them further. The instructions had small pictures on them, which made Yugi relieved.

'Seems simple enough,' he told himself.

He poured out some of the bubble bottle into the water and watched in amazement as some white, foamy bubbles appeared.

He poured more in the tub, and the whole thing was covered by them.

After undressing, he got in the warm, relaxing water and watched his violet tail appear.

"Hello old friend," Yugi greeted.

He played around with the bubbles for a bit, while his tail swayed back and forth.

"Now for the other bottle of smelly stuff," he said to himself grabbing the bottle.

He put it into his hair and mimicked the picture of a woman scrubbing her hair.

Next, he saw her rinsing it, and Yugi decided to go underwater.

---

Earlier that day, Zigfried Lloyd was in his office, sulking about how much of a loser he was.

Leon, his brother, was away for a dueling tournament.

"How do I make my company better than Kaiba's?" he asked himself. "He has all the technology, all the fame, and now he has a boyfriend! This sucks!"

Zigfried never liked Kaiba ever since childhood. Everything was fabulous for him, while he had to work hard just to keep his company.

"I need a new attraction," he told himself. "Something amazing. Something surreal. Something out of this world!"

He sighed and groaned, "Who am I kidding? There's no hope!"

Zigfried decided to go for a walk and try to be less pitiful.

He was going by Yami's house (who he also hated) and noticed a younger version of him talking with some girl.

'Hmm, what's this?' he thought with interest.

He hid behind some bushes and listened in on their conversation.

"I would give up anything just to be able to stand next to that person," the young look-alike said. "Even the sea."

"You love him, don't you?" the red haired lady asked.

The boy nodded his head, smiling shyly.

"Well then, I think I can tell you how to stay like this."

'What does she mean by that?' Zigfried thought.

"You would?" the boy asked. "Thank you, thank you!"

They went into a hug, with the girl laughing.

"Calm down, Yugi," she told him.

'Ahh, so his name is Yugi,' he thought with interest.

They pulled apart from the hug.

"Alright, to become a permanent human," she said quietly, "you must solve the puzzle to your love's heart, and he must solve the puzzle to yours."

Zigfried still heard her by listening intently on what they were talking about.

'To become a human?' he thought puzzled. 'What are they talking about?'

"What does that mean?" the boy asked.

Suddenly, Zigfried, as well as Yugi and the red haired girl, heard someone in the bush beside him.

A girl popped out from them, and began to give them a lame excuse.

By now, Zigfried was too busy trying to figure out what they meant by 'permanent human.'

"Don't worry, Yugi," the girl told him. "Anzu was a mermaid, too."

'A mermaid!' Zigfried cried in his mind.

"Yeah, but my mother was a mermaid and my father wasn't," she explained. "I'm more human than mermaid, because my mother had the transformation done when she had me."

'Transformation?' he pondered. 'So she's probably not a mermaid.'

"Don't worry about it," the brunette told him. "I understand it has to be kept a secret."

'Not for long,' Zigfried thought to himself.

They two girls and boy said their good-byes, but Zigfried decided to spy on Yugi for a bit more.

'I have to find out if he's still a merman,' he told himself.

He watched the boy go into the house, and Zigfried decided to watch him through the windows.

After a few hours of him watching him watch TV, Yugi finally made his way upstairs, making Zigfried sigh in frustration.

Yami's house was big, and he was gonna have to figure out a way to get up there.

He saw a tall tree near one of the windows, and prayed that it would lead to the room the boy was in.

He began to climb up, and after two rabid squirrels, an overprotective mother bird, and some weak branches, he finally made it all the way up.

Peeking into the window, he saw his prayers be answered.

Yugi had just gotten into the bathtub, and the spectacular money maker was shown.

His eyes widened, as a magnificent violet tail appeared before him.

'H-he's a m-merman,' he thought in astonishment.

Yugi's head was underwater, so he was unaware of the money hungry eyes on him.

'My ticket to fame!' he thought excitedly. 'The von Schroeder company will have millions, no billions off this!'

He continued to daydream about his victory, unaware of the branch underneath him was being to break.

_Crack _

"Uh-oh."

He off the tree with a 'BOOM!'

"Oww, my butt bone!" he cried.

Yugi's head burst of the water in fright from the sound, and looked around the bathroom for any sign of danger.

He found none and decided it was just a squirrel or something.

Meanwhile, Zigfried limped back to his office, with a victorious smile on his face.

'Now to find out how to catch my little friend,' he thought evilly.

Once he got to his office, he put together all the facts that he learned.

"So, in order for the boy to turn into a merman, he must get wet. So, if I were to a huge aquarium, put him in there, study him a bit, and learn more about him, I'll be able to keep him alive as a show thing," he planned. "Then, I'll build a huge aquarium, and teach him to do tricks for the public. It'll be perfect!"

With an evil laugh, his confidence was rebuilt.

He stopped though, realizing one problem, Yami.

"The kid wants to become a permanent human, but then he'll be of no use to me," he growled. "That and Mr.Mouto is an overprotective fool. I'll just wait for the perfect time, when the kid is all alone."

The air was filled with evil laughter once more.

---

Yami rushed home, happy to have something to look forward to.

Yugi's greeting.

Once he opened the door, Yugi pounced onto him, causing Yami to fall over with him.

"Yami-chan, you're finally home!" Yugi cried happily. "I missed you!"

Yami laughed and replied, "I missed you too, Yugi."

"I was so lonely without you," he told him. "It's so strange to be without you."

Yugi helped him up, and then led him over to the living room.

"I mean, I'm so used to being around you, it's like a piece of me is missing when you're not around me."

They sat down on the sofa, and Yugi cuddled up to him, while staring up at him with large, loving eyes.

"Do you fell the same way?"

Yami smiled gently at him and replied, "All the time."

Yugi smiled back and said, "Good."

The two smiled at each other, and relaxed for the rest of the day.

* * *

I don't know if that's how you spell Zigfried, so sorry if I did. Anyways, I hope I was original with making him the bad guy. I was going to use Dartz, but then I read a fic which used him, and I didn't want to steal the idea. Well, that's all I have to say for now. Bye-bye people. Oh yeah, and don't forget that three reviews get you the next chapter:-) 


	15. A Date and Disaster

Well, here's the next chapter for you all. It took me a majority of the day to complete it, but I did. I view Zigfried as a loser, so don't be surprised if I make fun of him throughout the next chapters. The first time I saw him on the show, I thought, 'Wow, that guy sucks almost as much as Bandit Keith.' Sorry to anyone who likes him! Anywho, I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

"Let's go out and spend some quality time together," Yugi suggested the next day.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" Yami asked.

"How about this place?" Yugi asked holding up a picture of an amusement park.

Yami read what it said and smiled. "Yeah, but let's go when it's a little bit darker out, okay?"

"Sure, but what do we do now?"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Let's go see Sonya!" Yugi said happily.

Yami groaned. He hated Sonya so much, it was impossible how much he hated her. The thing was, however, he loved to see Yugi happy.

'The price I have to pay for love,' he thought. 'Wait, do I really love him?'

"Hey Yugi, did you solve the puzzle, yet?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "The only problem is, there was only half of the puzzle."

Yami's eyes widened in realization, as he knew where the second half was.

"Oh, I see."

"Let's get going," Yugi said changing the subject. "I'm sorta hungry, too."

"Just stay away from the lobster," Yami warned remembering last time.

Outside of the house, Zigfried was listening in on the two.

'Hmm, a night on the town, huh?' he thought maliciously. 'The perfect opportunity to snatch my little money maker!'

He watched the two get up and head out the door, smiles on their faces.

'I can't wait to wipe that smirk off Yami's face,' he though following them sneakily.

Zigfried put on a hat, a pair of dark glasses, and a trench coat as his disguise.

His plan was to grab Yugi, with the help of his lackey, Honda, and bring him to the laboratory for some experiments and training.

"Come on you idiot," Zig hissed at Honda. "We can't lose sight of the merman."

"Hey, I only agreed to do this because you gave me a job, plus twenty five bucks."

"You wanna get fired?"

"No."

Then hurry up!"

'This guy is pathetic,' Honda though. 'I mean, who goes after some make believe fish? Oh well, at least I get twenty-five bucks out of this.'

---

Yugi and Yami got their same seat near the stage, with Zig and Honda near by.

"So what do you wanna get?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm, I think I'll have the smoking salmon with lemon on the side," Yami replied. "Have you ever had it?"

"Never had it smoking or with salmon," Yugi told him. "Just raw."

"Mmm, sushi."

"Sushi?" Yugi asked.

"Basically it's raw fish," he informed the merman. "Maybe I can bring you over to sushi place later today."

Yugi smiled and replied, "Sounds great."

Sonya was chatting with Anzu by the counter, when she noticed the duo.

"Hey, looks like the two lovey dovies decided to come by," she told the brunette. "Can you excuse me?"

"Of course, Ms.Quatica."

The emerald eyed lady noticed a weird man dressed in a trench coat watching the two intently.

'Who is that?' she though puzzled. 'Doesn't he know how hot out it is?'

She passed by him, and swayed over to Yugi.

"Hey there, cutie," she greeted giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Yami growled possessively to himself and watched Yugi smile up at her.

"Hey Sonya, what's up?"

She sat down next to him and replied, "Nothing new has been going on so far."

"Glad we could have this talk," Yami said annoyed. "Good-bye Sonya."

She ignored him as usual and asked, "Anything new with you, Yugi?"

"Nope."

"Alright, you can go away now," Yami growled.

"That's nice," she said. "How's Iceland been?"

Yami was beyond annoyed and yelled "Would go away already!?"

"Yami," Yugi scolded. "That was rude of you."

"Yeah," Sonya said pretending to have her feelings hurt. "You really hurt me."

Yugi patted her on the back gently, and shot upset looks at Yami.

"Now's the time," Zigfried whispered to Honda.

Honda got up and went over to Yugi pushing his chair in, causing water to spill on him.

He jumped up and frantically tried to get the water off.

"Go to the bathroom," Sonya told him.

Yami was about to follow him, but Sonya held him back.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Yami huffed at her, and sat back down in defeat.

Meanwhile, Yugi was in the bathroom trying to get completely dry.

Honda was stalking his pray from a distance, and was preparing to strike, when another guy entered the bathroom.

He nervously made his way to the sink to wash his hands.

"Does it feel like someone's watching you?" the man asked twitching.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel like someone's stalking us," Yugi told him looking around. "I think I'm going to head out."

Honda watched him go back to the table, and made his way back to Zigfried.

"You boob," he hissed. "You didn't grab him like I told you to."

"Yeah, cause grabbing a kid, and dragging him out in front of all these people is a good idea," Honda retorted in a sarcastic tone.

---

After the restaurant, they headed over to the arcade to try out some games, unaware of the spying pair.

Once Yugi kicked Yami's butt in four different games, Zigfried came up with another plan.

"Alright Honda, I want you to challenge the kid to a game, and when he's so caught up in the game, grab the little brat and drag him over to lab."

"Whatever."

He went over to Yugi, wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses.

"Hey kid, wanna play a game with me?" he asked in a bored tone.

Yugi smiled at him and nodded his head.

They went over to a racing game, and began to play.

Yugi was in the lead, making Honda a little annoyed.

"Looks like I'm faster than you," Yugi told him.

Honda tried harder to get closer to Yugi's car.

"Tsk-tsk, you should know when an opponent is more skilled," Yugi teased.

Honda was getting furious by his smug attitude, and he put his full focus on the game.

"You're catching up!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Haha, you little punk," Honda laughed. "I'm gonna kick your ass in a few seconds."

Just as he was about to win, Yugi zoomed passed him and won.

"Hmm, too bad," Yugi said sympathetically. "Maybe next time you'll win."

He patted Honda on the back, like a good sport, before heading back over to Yami.

Zigfried went over to the defeated Honda and asked, "Where is he?"

"I lost to that punk!" he cried. "I was this close to winning!"

"You boob!" Zig growled. "You completely forgot your mission!"

"Oh yeah," Honda said realizing the job.

"Don't worry, there's still one more place that we can get our little friend," he assured wickedly.

---

Yami happily took Yugi's hand, and he guided him around the amusement park.

Yugi was amazed when he saw all the lights and smiling faces around him.

"That's a roller coaster, there's the tilt-a-whirl, and over there is something called a ferris wheel," he explained.

"Wow, it's so beautiful," Yugi said in awe. "What's that?"

He was pointing over to a ride called 'Tunnel of Love.'

Yami blushed and said, "It's nothing."

"Can we please go there?" Yugi asked using his puppy dog eyes.

Yami blushed lightly, before falling victim to the eyes.

"Alright, let's go."

They were seated in a small boat made for two.

Zigfried and Honda were following close behind, and were placed in the boat right behind them.

Yugi watched all the little cupids and hearts pop out at them, and then looked over at Yami.

He look stunningly gorgeous in the reddish color of the tunnel. It went perfectly with his crimson eyes, Egyptian features, and confident posture.

He slowly placed his hand on top of Yami's and sighed contently to himself.

Yami looked over at Yugi, after he felt a warm, gentle hand over his.

He was so beautiful. Yugi still smelled of the sea, and he still had the slim, slender shape of a merman. Pale skin, warm smile, and stunningly, luring amethyst eyes also added to this aquatic beauty.

'I'm so happy to have gotten to know him,' Yami thought to himself.

The two looked into each other's eyes and slowly leaned closer to each other.

Just as their lips were inches apart from each other, the ride was over, and they separated away from each other quickly in embarrassment.

"Umm, that was a nice ride," Yami said feeling awkward.

"Y-yeah, let's go on another one," Yugi stuttered.

Honda looked over at Zigfried and asked, "Were they about to kiss?"

"Who cares," Zigfried replied. "Now's the time to strike."

---

After a few more rides together, Yami and Yugi were laughing happily and loving the quality time spent.

"Hey, how about we get some of that 'cotton candy' you were telling me about?" Yugi suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Yami agreed.

From a few feet away, Zigfried and Honda were waiting to strike.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

The two walked together, but split up once they were a few feet away from their targets.

Honda pushed past the crowd to get ahead of the two happy, clueless boys.

Honda hid in the shadows and grabbed Yami, once he got close enough.

"Hey, let go," Yami growled.

"No way, lover boy," Honda replied. "Otherwise you'll ruin our plan."

'Our plan?' Yami thought puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Yami demanded. "What do you mean by 'our plan?'"

"Might as well tell you," Honda said. "You see, for twenty five bucks, I had to help this guy catch a 'merman.'

Yami's eyes widened in horror when he heard this.

"Yeah, I know stupid," Honda agreed. "Anyways, the loser wants to use him as some sort of money making attraction, but he forgot one small detail. Mermans don't exist!"

Honda began to laugh at the foolish plan, but Yami wasn't so full of giggles.

He rammed his elbow as hard as he could on Honda's abdomen, and sprinted to find Yugi.

---

Meanwhile, Yugi was still unaware of his disappearance, and went up to the cotton candy cart.

He looked behind him and panicked when he didn't see Yami.

"Yami?" he called out. "Yami where are you?!"

Suddenly, the cotton candy man grabbed him.

Covering Yugi's mouth with his hand, Zigfried dragged him over to a parked van.

"At last I've caught you!" he cried triumphantly.

Yugi continued to struggle wildly, as his captor pushed him into the truck.

"Stop your squirming, fish boy," he demanded.

Yugi was shocked that this man knew about his secret, but didn't ease down on the fighting.

Honda ran as fast he could into the truck seconds later.

"Yami... is... coming," he panted.

"Here hold the boy," Zigfried told him, handing over Yugi. "I'll drive."

Yami bolted over to the truck, but was too late.

Laughter was heard from inside, as it drove off into the shadows.

"Yugi," he cried. "I'll get you back!!"

He ran over to the one person he despised, but knew he could get help from.

* * *

(Yami comes over an smacks me with the story) I deserved that, I know. How can I be so evil!! I'm so excited about getting close to 100 reviews, that I shall require five reviews for the next chapter from now on. Boy am I cruel today. Now for some random news, I have to go see an opera tomorrow, so sorry if the next chapter isn't put up by then. Of course, first you gotta review. Now that evil has been spread, I have to figure out how to un-spread it. Bye-bye:-)  



	16. Unhappy

Here's the next chapter everyone! Yesterday, I learned that I don't like operas, they give me horrible headaches. Enough drabble, I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Honda dragged Yugi out of the truck and was having difficulty carrying the squirming boy.

"Are we there yet?" he asked after getting kicked in the shin twice.

Zigfried got out the keys to the lab and opened up the door with a small, silver key.

"Would you stop your whining," he spat. "Just hang on a few seconds.

He went inside with Honda following and put on a white lab coat.

Next, he typed in some things in a computer and got an enormous pipe attached to a somewhat large tank to pour out sea water into it.

"Give it a few seconds," he told Honda.

"Wow, you have that all hooked up to your computer?" Honda asked amazed.

"All of this is possible with just a password I came up with," he explained.

Yugi watched Zigfried walk over to him with fearful eyes.

"Don't be unhappy, my little money maker," he told Yugi. "Soon you shall be a star!"

Once the tank was ready, Zigfried commanded Honda to put Yugi into the tank.

"I don't know Zig-"

"Just do it, you boob!"

Honda muttered some bad words under his breath, as he made his way over to the tank.

"Please, sir," Yugi begged, "don't put me in there!"

"I'm sorry kid," he said sadly to the frightened boy.

"No, no!"

Honda put him in the water, and watched with astonishment, as a tail burst through the clothes restraining it.

"Whoa," he whispered to himself. "You really are a merman."

Yugi looked up at him with fear and sadness, as he tried to cover up his tail.

He sank down to the bottom of the tank, just big enough to hold him prisoner.

Zigfried had a wicked grin on his face, as he called over some of the scientists on his cell phone.

"Yes that's right, an amazing discovery," he said. "So come over quickly!"

---

Yami burst into the Dining Dolphin, and ran into Anzu.

"Where's Sonya?" he demanded.

"I'll go get her," she said. "Is something wrong?"

"If you don't mind, I need to speak with Sonya first," he replied.

Anzu ran over backstage and came back with Sonya.

"What's up, Mr.Jealousy?" she asked. She noticed Yugi wasn't with him and asked, "Where's the cute one?"

"That's what I need your help with," he panted. "Someone kidnapped him!"

"WHAT!" she yelled.

He dragged the two girls outside and explained the story.

"Damn, someone figured out who he was," Sonya cursed. "We have to help him."

"Yeah, Yugi doesn't deserve to be some show poodle," Anzu agreed.

"You knew about Yugi, didn't you?" Yami asked realizing Anzu knew their secret.

"Yeah, I sorta figured it out," she explained blushing.

"So how do we help out our fallen comrade?" Sonya asked.

"I don't know who even kidnapped him, or who anyone looked like besides for the guy who dragged me into the alley," he said frustrated.

"Yami, you couldn't have helped under those circumstances," Anzu comforted.

"I promised him that I'd always be there to protect him," Yami retorted. "Look how well I kept that promise."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," Sonya told him. "That scummy dirt bag is the one we have to focus on."

"Yeah," Anzu agreed. "We have to look for some clues!"

Yami sighed and said in a defeated tone, "What's the point? We already lost."

He turned and began to make his way home.

"Yami-"

Anzu was stopped by Sonya.

"He'll be fine," she assured her pupil.

"How do you know?" Anzu asked.

"Call it a feeling," she explained walking away from the restaurant.

"Where are you going?" Anzu asked.

"I'm gonna look around for some clues."

---

Yami continue to walk over to his house in shame, when he ran into someone familiar.

"Hey learn to walk much!" a voice cried.

The old woman in a cloak turned and found Yami looking at her with sadness spread on his face.

"Oh, it's you kid," she said changing her voice back to an old lady's. "I didn't notice you were coming by."

"I'm sorry miss," he mumbled.

She examined his face and sighed. "Someone you care for has been taken away from you."

He looked up at her in amazement.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I can see it written all over your face," she explained. "But don't worry, I'm sure that person will return to you."

Yami shook his head. "That's impossible, I was suppose to protect him, and failed miserably."

"How so?" she asked. "What is it that you could have done to change the events, which happened to you?"

Yami was puzzled at the question and replied, "I'm not too sure, actually."

"Then why blame yourself, kiddo?" she asked laughing. "It's not like you can control what will happen."

"Yeah, but I still could have been more protective and alert," Yami remarked.

The old lady huffed out in annoyance.

"Listen up, Kid," she said, "You need to stop playing the 'poor me' game and do something about it. You're not doing any better moping around."

Her words struck a chord in him, as he realized she was right.

"Anyways," she said getting off subject, "how's that puzzle coming along?"

"Oh, I almost finished it," Yami told her remembering about it.

"You know, maybe the other half of the puzzle is complete, too," she said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

She smiled and replied, "Call it a feeling."

---

Once Yami got back home, he pulled out the puzzle and began to work on it.

The pieces easily went into each other, until half of the puzzled was finally complete.

"Done!" he happily said. "Now where's Yugi's half?"

He dug around in Yugi's room and found it in a drawer.

He placed the two pieces together with ease, but was shocked to find one piece missing.

"Crap!" he cried in frustration. "Where's the last piece?!"

After he dug around for a few hours, Yami finally gave up the hunt.

'The old woman was right,' he thought. 'I have to do something in order to get Yugi back safe and sound.'

---

Back with Zigfried, he was doing a victory dance, while the other scientists and Honda fought with Yugi, in order to get a physical exam and some DNA.

"Let go!" Yugi cried in vain.

"Amazing, it can talk!" one man said.

"I wonder if it can do other human things, too!"

"Let's run more tests!!"

Zigfried looked over to the group of science lovers and said, "Your job is to get some information on fish boy, and then go on with your life!"

"But Mr.Zigfried-"

"I will not have a group of nerdy boobs hovering over my main attraction!" he yelled.

The scientists ran out of the office once they attained all they need for research, and paid Zigfried large amounts of money each, for the great opportunity.

Honda frowned at the sight of the spirit broken beauty.

A lid was put on top of the aquarium, as Honda made his way towards the pink-haired loony.

"What do you think of Finny the Fishboy?" Zigfried asked him. "Catchy, no?"

"I think it-I mean he already has a name," Honda informed him.

"Well, then _he_ should learn his new one."

Honda watched the merman curl up into a ball and start to cry into his lap.

"Do we really have to do this to him?"

"Do you want money and a job?" Zigfried asked.

Honda nodded, and Zigfried replied, "Then stop questioning me!"

He went over to a computer and began to type up some things.

"You may go now if you wish," he said over his shoulder. "But starting tomorrow, you will have night duty to watch our little friend.

Honda went over to the tank, and felt his heart sink when Yugi looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He placed a hand on the tank, but Yugi moved away from him as much as he could.

"See ya, Zig," he said walking out.

Zigfried turned over to Yugi and walked up to the tank.

"Starting tomorrow, your training will begin, so get a good night's rest!"

Yugi just looked at him fearfully and curled up into a tighter ball.

The pink haired man just laughed and went back to typing.

* * *

I'm still being evil, but it might change in the next chapter. I need five reviews to continue writing, so be sure to do so! In other news, this story is almost complete. I predict that three to four more chapters will be written. Then, I can focus my attention to any other stories or ideas. Until then, good-bye people! 


	17. Escape!

I've finally finished this chapter! On the bad side, I'm sick. My head hurts, my nose is stuffy, and I'm about to fall asleep onto my computer. Oh well, there's no reason to complain about something as stupid as a little cold. Well, I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

A week had passed since Yugi was kidnapped, but each day Yami worked hard searching for his secret love.

Currently, he was walking around town, looking for any possible clues of where Yugi might by.

His unluckiness had changed as soon as he ran into the person who could answer all his questions.

"It's you," Yami said looking at the person. "The old lady in the cloak."

"Hey there, kido," she greeted. "Did ya find em, yet?"

"No, but I will," he replied determinedly.

"Well I think I may actually be able to help you out, young man," she told him.

She gave him a paper, and Yami gasped as he read it out loud.

"'Coming soon, a mythical creature which you could only see in your dreams until now. Come over to Zigfried's Zoo to see this amazing, trick preforming creature.'"

He looked over to the old lady and said, "They're talking about Yugi!"

"Your little friend is a mythical creature, huh?" she asked. "Quite an attraction you got there. You know, merpeople and humans were never meant to be together."

"I don't care what they say," he remarked. "I know that he feels the same about me."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I just... know," he answered.

"So, this piece of paper seems to have given us a big clue," she finally stated.

"'We?'" he asked. "You'll help me?"

She shrugged and rejoined, "Why not?"

"Thank you, it means a lot to me," he told her.

"No problem, kiddo."

---

"Honda, can you go out and get some more tuna for me?" Zigfriend asked his crony.

"Whatever."

Honda staggered out of the lab, looking at the, not sickly, merman.

'I promise I'll find a way to help you out, little buddy,' he thought determinedly.

As he walked out on the street looking around for the food store, he ran into just the right person.

"Hey watch it!" he shouted.

"How dare you shout at me, you baboon-like man!" an old lady yelled. "How about saying 'excuse me?'"

What's wrong Miss?" Yami asked hearing all the commotion.

Once he saw Honda he cried, "You're the guy who grabbed me the day Yugi was kidnapped!"

He grabbed him the collar of his shirt, and pushed him onto a building. "You better tell me where he is!"

"Yes, I'll help you!" Honda cried. "I hate to see the poor little guy in some much pain!"

"Let him go, sonny," the lady commanded. "He speaks the truth."

Yami reluctantly let him go, but didn't stop interrogating him.

"Where is he?" he asked Honda as calmly as possible.

"I would show you," he replied. "But not now."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Zigfried and his goons are at the lab right now," Honda informed him. "But I have night duty to watch the merman."

"His name is Yugi," Yami told him angrily.

"To watch Yugi," he corrected. "It'll be easier to sneak him out of the lab."

"Sounds like a plan," she said. "What time?"

"I'd say about ten or so," Honda estimated. "Listen guys, I'm sorry about this all."

"It's alright," she assured while nudging Yami. "Right?"

Yami sighed and said, "Yeah, at least you're helping us."

"Now boys," she said, "what's our plan?"

---

Zigfried was napping on his desk, dreaming of how rich he'll become, while Yugi just sat in the tank, depressed as ever.

'Where are you, Yami?' he thought heartbroken. 'I need you.'

He watched as Honda came through the door and woke up Zigfried.

Yugi's hunger pains were getting worse by the minute. He had barley eaten anything since he was put in the tank.

He also stayed wide awake, and slept for short time periods.

This caused everything to become paler and sicker looking.

No longer was he a bright, mystical sea wonder, but a weak, pitiful creature.

Struggling to stay awake, he watched as Zigfried waved good-bye to him, and Honda coming closer.

He didn't have the energy to swim away, so he braced himself for anything.

"It's alright, Yugi," he assured him. "Everything's gonna be alright soon."

He perked up a bit at the sound of his name, but it wasn't very noticeable.

'What does he mean by that?' Yugi thought in puzzlement.

He continued to watch the human get a towel ready on the floor, and grabbing a ladder to the side of the tank, too.

Hearing someone entering, he turned his attention towards the doorway.

An old looking lady said something to Honda, causing the male to leave.

He grew skittish when woman came closer to the tank.

He struggled to get up, until he heard a familiar voice.

/Yugi, calm down!/ she whispered in a different language. /It's me, Sonya./

She took of the hood and straightened up, revealing her long, red hair and emerald eyes.

//Sonya?// he asked weakly. //How do you know how to speak my language?//

She placed a hand onto the glass separating them and said/Isn't it obvious? I'm a sea sorceress./

//I thought they were a myth!// Yugi cried. //So that's how you know so much about the transformation.//

/Bingo,/ she said smiling. /Now let's bust you outta here./

She went over to the computer and heard Yugi ask//Is Yami here?//

She turned to him and replied/You don't think your knight in shining armor is gonna abandon you, do you?/

//No, of course not! I was just making sure,// he said blushing.

She laughed, as she tried to hack into Zigfried's computer.

'Crap, he has a password set onto it,' she thought in frustration.

Sonya took out her cell phone and called Yami.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered.

"Listen Yami, I need to talk to Honda," she told him.

"Sonya? Where are you?" he asked confused. "How do you know Honda?"

"Cause I was there with you, kid," she said in her granny voice.

"That was YOU!" he shouted.

"Oww, not so loud," she hissed. "You're hurting my ear. Now give it to Honda!"

"Hello?" Honda greeted.

"Honda, what's Ziggy's password?" she asked. "I don't know much about the guy."

"Alright, try his name," he told her.

She typed it in and said, "Didn't work."

"How about 'Die Kaiba?'" he suggested.

"Nope."

He paused for a few seconds before saying, "You boob."

She typed it in and smiled. "Got it!"

"Great," Honda said. "Hey, Yami wants to talk to you."

"Put him on."

"Sonya," Yami asked. "Is Yugi around?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked knowing quite well what he wanted to say.

"Tell Yugi that I'm sorry," he told her.

"And?" she asked knowingly.

"And that... I love him."

"Gladly," she replied. "Now let me work!"

"Alright, meet you at the parking lot."

She hung up the phone and continued to play around with the computer.

/I got it, Yugi,/ she informed the merman. /The tank cover should come off./

She watched as a machine took it off, and climbed up on the ladder.

"Yugi," she called quietly. "Come on, buddy."

Yugi opened up his eyes, and smiled weakly at her.

He tried to get up, but failed miserably.

"You okay?" she asked him worriedly.

"Just tired," he whispered.

Sonya went into the tank, and grabbed the light boy.

"After this, you gotta put on some weight, cutie," she informed him.

Once they got out, Sonya placed hi onto the blanket and began to dry him.

She heard some noises, and decided that they should quicker than planned.

"Time for a piggy back ride," she told him.

She ran out of the room, sneakily, and made her way towards Yami.

"You know, Yami wanted me to give you a message," she told him.

"What?" he whispered.

"He says he's sorry, and that he lo-"

Sonya was caught off by the sound of footsteps drawing close.

Hiding in the shadows, she waited for the person to pass.

"Someone stole, Finny!" a man yelled. "I want him back NOW!!"

She watched the pink haired man got into a hissy fit.

'That mist be Ziggy,' she thought.

"How can I be more superior to Kaiba without the key ingredient, you boobs!"

'Yep, that's Ziggy.'

She felt Yugi falling into unconsciousness on her back and frowned.

'There's not much time left.'

She waited a bit longer for the coast to be clear, and continued to make her way out.

Sonya ran right into Yami, who didn't hear her.

"Yugi!" he cried noticing his fallen counterpart and secret love. "What happened?"

Before Sonya could explain, a gun shot was heard.

"Where do you think your going with MY attraction?" asked a furious Zigfried.

"Time to go," Honda called from the car.

The two adults and merman dove into the car, and drove towards the sea.

Zigfried ran into his car, and pursued them.

---

Yami held Yugi's head in his lap, and caressed the pale face gently.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi," he said quietly. "If only I was a better friend, I could have prevented this all."

Yugi placed a hand on Yami and whispered, "I don't blame you, Yami."

Yami looked into those amethyst eyes as soon as he heard the familiar angelic voice.

"How can you not hate me?" he asked. "I should have come sooner."

"Because I... love... you," he said trying to stay awake.

Yami's eyes widened as he replied, "I love you, too."

Sonya smiled at the two young lovers, but that smile quickly turned into a frown once they got to Yami's place.

"We're here," she told them.

* * *

This story will be coming to end real soon. Like the next chapter probably. So give me five reviews, so I can wrap this up. Until then my friend, adios! (sorry if I spelled that wrong!) 


	18. Love Triumphs

Here's the final chapter for you all. Sorry it was a bit late, I was busy trying not to be so sick. I just wanna thank everyone who read, favorited, and reviewed. I'm happy that so many people enjoy my writing. I hope you all will continue to read my stories in the future. I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

"We're here," Sonya told the boys sadly.

"Where?" Yugi asked curiously.

His strength was beginning to grow slowly.

"We've decided it would be safer for you in the sea," Yami informed him.

"No, you can't!" Yugi protested immediately. "I don't want to go back!"

"It's for your own good," Yami said calmly. "This way you'll be safe from Zigfried."

"Yami, please, I don't want to leave yet," Yugi cried. "Don't you want to be with me."

"Of course I do!" Yami shot back. "But sometimes you have to let go of what you hold dearest to your heart!"

Yugi grew silent and tried to hold back the tears forming in his eyes.

Honda parked right on the beach and said, "You better get going, Zig is gonna be here soon."

Sonya watched the two love stricken boys begin to part.

"Yami, isn't there any other way?" he asked.

"I'm afraid not," Yami answered. "Just go and don't look back."

Sonya knew he was trying to be strong for Yugi, but it was just as hard for him.

Yugi finally noticed the puzzle around Yami's neck.

Gently, he touched where the missing piece should be and whispered, "You almost solved it."

Yami took if off of his neck and placed it around Yugi's.

"I want you to have it," he told the smaller. "As a reminder of us."

"As a reminder of our love," Yugi corrected.

Yami stared into Yugi's amethyst jewels, and the two started to lean closer.

All of a sudden, a gun shot was heard.

The two immediately broke apart, and Yami urged Yugi to swim off.

"Go now, I'll stall him," Yami said.

"I love you," Yugi told him.

"I love you, too."

Tearing away from crimson eyes, Yugi turned to the salty blue water, and slowly began to go in.

"Come back here my pet!" Zigfried cried.

He shot just inches away from Yugi, spooking the young merman.

"Back off," Yami growled going over to the pink haired enemy.

Yugi watched as the two began to fight over who got the gun, and looked back and forth between them and the sea.

"Go now, Yugi!" Yami shouted. "Now's your chance to escape!"

"Doesn't matter if he gets into the water, you boob," Zigfried told him, pushing away the Spiky haired one. "I'll just hunt him down again."

Yami smiled when he saw Yugi was no where to be seen.

"Good luck searching throughout the entire ocean," Yami mocked. "You'll never be able to find him."

Zigfried's hate for Yami grew with a passion, as he aimed the gun right for Yami's heart.

"Yami look out!" cried Sonya in vain.

Before anyone could see what had happened, a blur of a person zipped in front of Yami, and took the hit.

"Yugi!!" screamed Yami.

Zigfried's eyes widened in horror. "NO!! My ticket to fame!!"

While Zigfried was mopping, Honda sneaked behind him and hit him with a big stick over the head.

"Well, that takes care of that, you pink haired boob," Honda tells him.

Sonya went up closer to the two lovers, with tears in her eyes.

Yami gently cradled Yugi's body in his lap.

He watched in horror as his beloved started to cough up blood.

"Yugi, please don't die on me," Yami cried. "It's my fault that you got hurt. It should be me, not you!"

Yugi smiled gently at Yami and whispered, "No... I couldn't see you... get hurt."

"Yugi, I'm so sorry," he said quietly crying.

"Don't be..." Yugi said. "Remember... that I will always... love...you."

His body grew limp, and Yami screamed in frustration. "Yugi! Come back to me!!!"

He buried his face into Yugi's hair, crying harder.

Honda was also crying watching the display.

Sonya sat down next to Yami, and placed a gentle hand onto his shoulders.

"Yami Motou, would you do anything to bring Yugi back?" she asked sternly.

He stared right into her eyes and said in a dead serious tone, "How can I save him?"

"I know a spell which can bring him back," she told him. "But it requires a soul."

"What must I do?" he asked.

"You must give up your soul to another," she said. "Are you willing?"

He looked down at Yugi and quietly said, "Cast it, Sonya."

She took out a golden item with an Egyptian eye on it.

She then took Yami's hand and placed the item into it.

"The last puzzle piece," he said quietly. "This is the key to our happiness."

"Place the last piece into the millennium puzzle, and bestow a kiss upon your love in order to make the spell successful," Sonya told him.

He securely placed the puzzled piece into the right spot and leaned over towards Yugi's lips.

A few tear drops fell onto the lifeless creature, but Yami brushed them off.

"I'll always love you, Yugi," he whispered. "I only wish I could have made you happier."

He locked his lips onto the cold, dead ones, and began to kiss them more passionately.

'I love you so much,' Yami thought. 'Please wake up.'

Yami started to feel him kiss back, but it was very small. In a matter of seconds though, Yugi kissed back harder, and slowly began to lift his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami slowly move up a bit more and placed his hands on Yugi's back to push him and support him closer to himself.

They stayed like this for what seemed like a magical eternity, but the need for air soon came.

They parted slowly, and Yugi's eyes open but were still dazed from the kiss.

"Is that a 'kiss?'" he asked Yami.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Love's true kiss?"

"I'd like to think so."

Yugi's eyes grew, and a smile graced his face. "So is this our happy ending."

"Not quite," Yami told him with a small smile. "I brought you back, but I had to give up my soul in return.

"No Yamu, you can't!" cried Yugi, who buried himself into Yami's chest. "We aren't meant to be parted."

Yami wrapped his arms around the younger. "I'm afraid so, Aibou."

"That's right, Yami Mouto," Sonya said getting closer to the two. "You have to give your soul up to someone."

"How could you, Sonya!" Yugi yelled at her. "I thought we were friends!"

"You must give up your soul to Yugi," she told him. "And Yugi must give up his soul to you."

"What?" they both asked confused.

Sonya sighed and rolled her eyes. "In other words, you two are to be connected to each other through love."

"REALLY!" cried Yugi happily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem," she said giving them a wink. "But first, we have a little problem."

"What?" Yami asked worriedly.

"Someone has to become a human," she said pretending to ponder about it. "Hmm, who do I know wants to become a human."

Yugi raised his hand up high and waved it frantically. "Pick me! Pick me!"

Sonya and Yami laughed at his cute display.

"Alright," she said. "Close your eyes and stick out you lips."

Yugi did as instructed, and Sonya pushed Yami into Yugi's lips, making the two go back to their make out session.

The two were then engulfed by wondrous, sparkling stars.

Once they disappeared, Yugi's tail had disappeared and the two lovers parted.

Yami helped Yugi up on his feet and laughed happily.

'Puppy dog love, lustful lovers,aquatic affections, it's all good,' Sonya thought.

The ocean gently swayed back and forth, shimmering proudly below the sunrise.

It was the start of a new day, and a new love being born.

The End 


End file.
